


Between the Altar and the Mortise: The Tragedy That Changed Everything.

by EfrainJorge



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Childbirth, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Just Married, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Vicbourne, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfrainJorge/pseuds/EfrainJorge
Summary: Lord Melbourne and Victoria are going through a sad and difficult time; he has had to reject her declaration of love, and both suffer. But a tragedy will change everything, submitting your love to a hard test, when the life of one of them is in danger, and the destiny of the other depends on the salvation of the person that loves most in the world. But besides the risk of death, other dangers interpose in the love of Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria. Will there be a happy ending?





	1. Grim Reaper visits Buckingham.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne has had to reject Victoria's declaration of love, which is why they both suffer in silence. But an unexpected and tragic event will put one of them on the brink of death, in a sacrifice for love.

_..."When Victoria began to emerge from her daze, amidst the sound of screams and the scandal in the room, she felt something crushing her, and to her surprise was the body of Lord Melbourne that was above her, but not the way she had imagined in her dreams or in her most daring and sinful fantasies... but almost immediately she realized that it was not like her dreams, beacuse Melbourne was slumped, like a dead weight, and she saw in his face, brushing with her face, a strange rictus and his eyes closed... and then she felt something wet in her right hand, and when she raised it, to her horror saw that it was covered with blood..."_  
On the day that everything changed, Lord Melbourne arrived on time for his appointment with Queen Victoria at Buckingham Palace; dating with Victoria had always been the happiest moments in the solitary life of Melbourne since the young woman, almost teenager, had become the monarch of Great Britain. But after their painful meeting at the Melbourne country home, Brocket Hall, things had changed; was the result of having let things go too far...  
Victoria declared her love and practically proposed marriage to him, that he be her life partner; and he, feeling that his heart was broken, had to reject her... God knew that he did not want to do it, that inside he only wanted to hug her and kiss her, and to accept her proposal... but he could not, for the sake of her and the country.  
Victoria was the Queen of Great Britain and Ireland, the monarch of the British Empire, the Head of State of the British nation; he was her Prime Minister, the Head of Government of that parliamentary constitutional monarchy, the true ruler of that incipient democracy. A marriage between the two would be a scandal, create a political crisis, even a constitutional crisis that would shake the bases of the reign of Victoria and of the British monarchy itself...  
Although Melbourne would resigned as prime minister and his party leader, and if he would retired from politics, it would seem that his marriage to the young queen would jeopardize the neutrality of the Crown in politics; because it would seem that the queen would be a puppet of his veteran husband, who would be the true power behind the throne. The Conservative Party to cry out, and the Melbourne party itself, the Whig Party, would surely split and many whigs would be against that inopportune wedding. No, Parliament would never approve of that wedding...  
On the other hand, the reasons of state and the principles of the monarchy dictated that the Queen should marry a member of the royalty, with a prince of a reigning dynasty; he was a "simple" Viscount, a member of the minor nobility, therefore it would be a rather uneven marriage. Finally, there was the question of the age difference, for he was much older than she, and she could perfectly well be his daughter; but this last problem was the least, for in his time it was very common for older men to marry much younger women, especially in the aristocracy, although they were usually marriages of interest rather than love.  
No, it would be crazy, nonsense; Melbourne was also mortified to think that he was an "placeman", who by greed put his country at the edge of the cliff, and who was capable of seducing an innocent young lady. But he was more mortified at what they would think of Victoria, who was a girl of doubtful morals, who let herself be seduced by a mature man from whom she must keep her distance, and who knows, she might have tucked him into her bed...  
But though he knew it was his duty, though he did his best, that did not prevent his pain; Melbourne loved her, loved her as he had never loved anyone in his life. Before her, he had had many women's affairs, and he had loved another woman... his deceased wife, whom he also loved passionately, but she was unfaithful to him, abandoned him for another, and humbled him before all society; in addition she left in evidence her dementia, and although formally they were reconciled, their marriage was destroyed, until the day that she died. Lord Melbourne thought he would never love another woman, but Victoria captivated him; was wrong, dangerous, insane, but he loved her and wants her... and what was worse is that she loved him, to the point of proposing marriage him...  
And now they both suffered; Victoria surprised him with his proposal and he had to reject it by saying nonsense about the monogamy in the crows and his late wife... but later, he could not master his sadness and confessed during a costume ball that corresponded to her feelings, although their union was impossible. Now they tried to recover the "normality" in their relationship, they tried to be just good friends again (apart from Queen and Prime Minister, logically) and enjoy the time together, but the sadness had settled between them, the pain for what It could not be, for his impossible love...  
On that day Melbourne had set out to use his good humor and refined jokes to cheer Victoria up; but she looked something sad and downcast, he noticed her look of dismay fixed on him, and soon he understood that the pressure to which she was subjected by her mother and her uncle for to marry soon with her cousin only worsened the spite that she felt for the rejection of her dear Melbourne. And that also saddened Melbourne, who knew that when Victoria got married he would lose her forever, and he was distressed thinking that day was getting closer. He tried to concentrate the conversation on state affairs, of government, to distract Victoria and himself. And he seemed to succeed, for she began to become more interested, and after a while she yielded to his charm and began to smile with that wonderful smile by which he was able to descend to hell. For her part Victoria cleared her mind of dark and sad thoughts, and began to revel in the vision of the manly and elegant features of her Prime Minister, those who made her daydream...  
Melbourne was getting more and more excited and did not take his eyes off the beautiful angelic face of his Queen, the one who wanted to stroke and kiss; he admired her lips and could not help but imagine what it would be like to kiss them. He was so absorbed that he hardly saw him...  
It all happened very quickly... suddenly he looked up and saw that strange man, sinister and dressed in black, standing at the door of the room, a few steps behind the chair where Queen Victoria was, wich she could not realize, because she was talking excitedly and seeing Melbourne sitting in front of her. Melbourne did not have time to question him, because he realized that the man was holding a gun and was raising it to point at Victoria...  
Melbourne reacted lightning fast; his mind was nimble and he did not make the mistake of trying to throw himself on the man, for it would have been less possible that he had reached him before he could shoot Victoria... instead he rose like as driven by a spring and threw himself on Victoria, who she opened her mouth with a look of surprise on her face, which on another occasion would have been amusing, and instinctively raised her arms to contain the body of Melbourne that was thrown over her. Melbourne fell upon her, and with her height and weight, far superior to Victoria's, pushed her violently backward, and they both knocked made to fall the chair about back; Melbourne hugged Victoria hard and his hug cushioned the blow for her, but both fell to the ground...  
\- Long live the Revolution, Death to the Queen! - shouted the man and fired the pistol on the bulk that formed the intertwined bodies of the Prime Minister and the Queen.  
Melbourne felt a blow and a heat on one part of his back, and he was aware that the shot had reached him; but he only felt fear for Victoria, and pressed his body over her small body, and he tried of to cover the head her with his arms and hiding it under his chest, while he felt wich she wriggled trying to get away because she was suffocating.  
\- Help, they want to kill the Queen! - Melbourne shouted.  
Outside the room, in a nearby corridor, Lord Alfred Paget, the faithful collaborator and friend of Melbourne, heard the shot and the scream, and ran out into the room; he came just as the attacker threw down the first pistol he had used, and drew out another pistol that he had prepared, cocked it, and was about to shoot... Lord Alfred raised his staff and struck the man, but in spite of the blow the attacker shot, although the trajectory of the shot deviated and it impacted to Melbourne in the hip.  
The attacker tried to draw a knife, and Lord Alfred hit him with his cane; at that moment the chief of the servants Penge, who had heard the scandal, threw himself upon the aggressor, struck him on the head with a candelabrum, and then pushed him down to the ground, which Lord Alfred took advantage of to throw himself upon him. The young servant Brodie appeared at that moment...  
\- Run, call the guards! - Penge shouted as he helped Lord Alfred to dominate the attacker.  
Melbourne watched the scene and tried to get up to help in the fight, but suddenly he felt his body fail; he did not have the strength to get up and his sight began to cloud. He felt wet in his clothes, and with his hand he touched his own back, and when he saw his hand, it was red... wet with his blood. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he was about to faint...  
\- Your Majesty... Victoria...! - He whispered almost without strength and lost consciousness.  
Victoria was stunned, almost lost consciousness, by the accident; she was short of air and only when the body of Melbourne slipped aside a little and she could breathe better, she could start to come back to herself. When Victoria began to emerge from her daze, amidst the sound of screams and the scandal in the room, she felt something crushing her, and to her surprise was the body of Lord Melbourne that was above her, but not the way she had imagined in her dreams or in her most daring and sinful fantasies... but almost immediately she realized that it was not like her dreams, beacuse Melbourne was slumped, like a dead weight, and she saw in his face, brushing with her face, a strange rictus and his eyes closed... and then she felt something wet in her right hand, and when she raised it, to her horror saw that it was covered with blood.  
\- Lord M, Lord M! - said Victoria frightened, shaking the body of Melbourne - God, Lord M, help... help! - Victoria began to scream in despair.  
Lord Alfred and Penge had knocked the assailant unconscious, and then Lord Alfred went to Melbourne and slowly rolled his body away from Victoria, watching with concern to both...  
\- Majesty... are you okay ?! Are not you hurt? - he asked, looking anguish at the blood on her dress and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
\- Lord M... what happened ?! - she exclaimed, frightened, with her gaze fixed on Lord Melbourne's face and with one hand on the chest of her Prime Minister.  
\- Ma'am, you have been shot! Lord Melbourne has had to protect her... we must get her out of here, we must put her safe - said Lord Alfred as he turned to see the attacker, who was still on the floor, while Penge raised the candelabrum ready to give another blow, if it showed signs of moving.  
\- Lord M... wake up... wake up please... Lord M! - she cried desperately, throwing herself on Melbourne's chest and grabbing head to him with her small hands, and crying in distress.  
\- Please ma'am, we must get her out of here, it is not safe! I will take care of Lord Melbourne, but we must... - Lord Alfred said, trying to pull of her arm.  
\- Let me go! - exclaimed Victoria putting her arm away - Lord M... my love, do not do this to me... do not die! - Victoria exclaimed through tears, her face very close to Lord Melbourne's face, as if to kiss him, clinging to his chest with her hands.  
Lord Alfred's mouth dropped open, the surprise painted on his face, he paralyzed; after a moment he turned to see Penge, and saw his surprise reflected in the face of the servant, who seemed to have seen a ghost appear... both looked at each other and felt uncomfortable, as if they had surprised for accident a couple making love. Suddenly, the guards arrived with their rifles and pulled Penge violently to catch the attacker.  
\- That man has tried to kill the Queen and the Prime Minister! - he said pointing at the aggressor - Who's in charge? - asked Lord Alfred.  
\- I am, Lieutenant Carlyle! I've already sent for the commander of the guard... - answered a young officer.  
\- Very well, meanwhile order your men to take the Queen to her quarters and not let her leave until we are sure that there is no danger, there may be other attackers... the Queen is very nervous, they must take her... without to listen to what she says... she is out of itself... I take responsibility - said Lord Alfred swallowing, thinking that he did so not only for the Queen's safety, but also to preserve her reputation.  
After a moment of hesitation by the lieutenant, who watched the Queen leaning over Lord Melbourne weeping disconsolately and calling him almost shouting, he seemed to read the thought of Lord Alfred... and he called two of her soldiers and whispered an order to both, by the expression of their faces must have not liked much, but they were prepared to comply. Each one grabbed Victoria by the arm, to her surprise, and carefully, but with energy, they took her away almost suspended in midair, out of the room.  
\- What are you doing?... let me go! No, Lord M! Lord M! Let me go! Lord M! - she shouted hysterically as she twisted, trying to get rid of the soldiers' hands.  
Lord Alfred turned and threw himself upon his friend, Lord Melbourne...  
\- Lord Melbourne... Melbourne! - he called, while taking his pulse...  
\- Is... dead?! - Penge asked cautiously.  
\- No! He is alive, but his pulse is weak... please help me to take him to a guest bedroom and have the Queen's doctor come urgently - Lord Alfred replied.  
\- Of course sir - Penge said, bending down to help pick up Melbourne as the lieutenant called two more soldiers to come and help.  
\- I must not remind you of the discretion with which to act in such cases - Lord Alfred told Penge almost in whispers.  
\- Of course, sir - Penge replied with an understanding look.  
Between Lord Alfred, Penge, and two soldiers loaded Lord Melbourne to lead him down the hall to a guest bedroom.  
\- Go to the Queen's doctor, run and tell him it's a matter of life and death, he must come running! - Penge shouted at Brodie, who saw horrified at Melbourne, and then ran out.  
"You must live for yourself and for her," Lord Alfred thought as he saw Melbourne's gaunt and pale face, and through much of the palace could hear Victoria's hysterical cries.  
\- ¡Lord M, Lord M…!


	2. The suffering Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate Queen Victoria awaits news on Lord Melbourne, as he struggles between life and death.

Victoria was beating desperately the door of her bedroom, from within, and screaming almost hysterical, crying disconsolately, her beautiful face bathed in tears and displaying a gesture of infinite anguish...  
\- Let me out! Please let me out! What happened to Lord Melbourne ?! Is Lord Melbourne all right ?! I need to see it! I want to see Lord Melbourne! Take me with him! Lord M! Lord M! - shouted Victoria almost pleading, and then she dropped to her knees, her arms sliding through the door and resting her head on it - Lord M! Melbourne, I need you! Take me with him, please!  
The two soldiers of the Royal Guard standing outside on the other side of the door stood unmoved, but their faces showed some tension, and from time to time exchanged glances of disgust; and suddenly they were alert when they heard the footsteps of people approaching. They held their rifles, ready for any eventuality; but those who were hurrying along were Baroness Lehzen, Victoria's former governess and head of her house, and Miss Skerrett, Victoria's maid. They both stopped before the guards, who were standing in their way...  
\- I'm sorry, madame, but we can not ... - began one of the guards.  
\- What right do you enclose the Queen of England? - Baroness Lehzen was furious.  
\- Baroness, we only obey orders... - the same guard tried to explain.  
\- You order?! Whose orders?! - asked Lehzen.  
\- Lehzen ... is it you?! Tell them to let me out! Take me to Lord Melbourne! - cried Victoria, through the door.  
\- You heard! - Lehzen told them authoritatively.  
\- But, madame, we must await orders from the Commander of the Guard, to be sure that the Queen is safe and there are no other attackers in the palace - replied the other guard.  
\- ¡Englisch esel! – (English donkeys!) Baroness Lehzen said in her native language, the German language.  
\- Sorry?! - asked the soldier.  
\- Have you checked if the Queen is injured?! Have you checked under her clothes?! - Lehzen asked in harsh reprimand.  
\- Of course not! - the guards responded scandalized, almost in unison.  
\- Well, it is necessary to undress her to know if she is injured! Her maid and I have to undress her to know that she is not hurt, and we must calm her, because she can get sick from the nerves... Nobody thought that they should call us immediately to verify that the Queen has not been hurt?! - bellowed Lehzen.  
\- Baroness, but as far as we know, only Lord Melbourne received the shots - replied the first soldier who had spoken to Lehzen.  
Victoria, who had heard through the door, gave a cry of pain that seems more like the pitiful wail of a wounded animal, and startled everyone...  
\- ¡Trottel! – (Idiot, exclaimed Lehzen in German) - Let us pass, the Queen needs help! If the Queen is injured and no one has noticed, many will pay dearly! - Lehzen cried, her face very tense, with concern in her damp eyes, distressed by the Queen who loved as her daughter.  
The guards stepped aside, and Lehzen opened the door and Victoria threw herself into her arms, crying. The Baroness hugged Victoria and gently pushed her back a few paces as Skerrett stepped in behind her and closed the bedroom door, leaving the three women alone.  
\- Your Majesty, are you all right? Are not you hurt? - asked Lehzen very worried as she pulled Victoria away a little to see her, and fixing her anguished sight on the blood stains on the Queen's dress.  
\- Yes, I'm fine Lehzen! How is Lord M?! How is he?! Tell me please!... Take me with him! I want to see him! I need to see it! - Victoria asked, almost pleading desperately, without ceasing to cry.  
\- Majesty, I'm sorry, I don't know anything about Lord Melbourne... I barely heard about the incident, I came to see how you were - apologized Lehzen.  
\- Take me with him! I want to go with him! I have to see it! - Victoria demanded almost hysterically.  
\- Please, Majesty, you must calm down, please! - Lehzen say as she held her by the arms, trying to interpose between her and the bedroom door, while Victoria tried to go to the door - Your Majesty, you must calm down! Majesty! Drina! - and the last thing Lehzen said in a shout, calling her by the affectionate appellation they used to call her as a child, something she had never done since Victoria became Queen... she said it in her eyes and got Victoria to stop.  
\- Lehzen do not understand?! If he dies, I die! If he die, I don't want to live! Lord M is my life! I love him Lehzen, I love him! I can't live without him! I'm so afraid of losing him... and now he can die for saving me! I don't want him to die! God, I don't want him to die! My love do not die, please! - exclaimed Victoria, weeping frantically, pouting as if she were a little girl, in a vision that broke the heart.  
Lehzen and Skerrett were amazed, their expressions frozen in a rictus of surprise; then their faces showed their sadness and compassion when they saw Victoria broken with pain. Skerrett's cheeks ran with great tears, and she could hardly restrain himself from crying; Lehzen's eyes were damp, and even a tear escaped her, but she quickly dried it. Her face was covered again with security and serenity, and she approached Victoria, and embraced her, caressing affectionately the Queen's back; Victoria buried her face in Lehzen's lap and continued to weep and pout.  
\- Easy, easy, my Drina! - said Lehzen reassuringly, speaking to her with the tenderness she spoke to when she was a lonely and sad child who had no friends and suffered from the absence of an almost indifferent mother, and the cruelty of her mother's lover, and found in Lehzen something like a surrogate mother - Lord Melbourne will live, he will not die...  
\- How do you know?! - Victoria said in a voice muffled and broken by tears, without removing her face from Lehzen's lap.  
\- Because he is a healthy and strong man! - said Lehzen, even though she herself thought it was only a half-truth, for though certainly he was relatively strong, he was not a Hercules either, and his habits of life were well-known all over the world, like dawn sitting on a chair in his library, after falling asleep drinking a lot, that did not invite over-optimism - Is not that right, Miss Skerrett? - she asked with a meaningful glance at Skerrett.  
\- Yes... Yes of course! The Prime Minister is a very strong and healthy man, do not have to worry, Your Majesty! - said Skerrett too eager to please Lehzen and reassure Victoria, trying to sound optimistic, despite her nerves.  
\- Besides, God will care of him, I'm sure! Have faith Drina, have faith! - Lehzen said to her and then it separated a little to Victoria to see her to the face - Now you must change clothes, we have to undress and to verify that you are well... besides, do not you want to see Lord Melbourne being presentable? He will like to see you are well... you are the Queen, and he would want in this difficult time you carry yourself with all your dignity and majesty... we must to clean you and wash your face so they do not see that you have cried so much... now you can not leave because the Guards are still checking the Palace, but I promise you, when we will undressed you, I'll go and see Lord Melbourne and I'll come and inform you - Lehzen concluded.  
\- Will you do it Lehzen?! - Victoria asked a little more calmly, but still crying, with the gesture of a small wounded puppy.  
\- Of course Your Majesty! - replied Lehzen recovering the formal tone - Now we will remove those clothes from you and to clean to you.  
Quickly Lehzen and Skerrett proceeded removed clothes to Victoria, which remained motionless and allowed to act as if it were a doll, while she continued to cry, but now in silence. When Victoria was left in her underwear and barefoot, the Queen fixed her eyes on the suit she had been taken from, lying on the floor; the dress that had Melbourne blood stains...  
\- It's his blood... it's his blood - Victoria said, her voice weak and choppy, with a disturbed expression.  
Lehzen turned her concerned gaze from the Queen's face to her dress and then back to Victoria's face; then she turned to see Skerrett.  
\- Miss Skerrett! Take that dress to the kitchen and have it burned right away, and then come back with tea for the Queen - Lehzen ordered.  
\- Yes, Baroness! - Skerrett replied and hurried to pick up the dress, and went to the door, but just opened, she heard the voices of those who were approaching - Madam, the mother of the Queen and the King of Belgium are approaching - warned Skerrett.  
\- Just what was missing! - exclaimed Lehzen without restraint and then went to the door - Skerrett, stay with the Queen and you remove her the rest of the clothes! We should put her in the bath... I'm coming.  
Lehzen went out into the hall and pulled the Guard soldiers away to meet the Queen's mother and uncle.  
\- How's Victoria?! - The Duchess of Kent asked anxiously.  
\- Do not worry, she is fine... it's not hurt; now she's naked, we're let's give a bath to relax her, she's very nervous - Lehzen replied.  
\- So I can not see her? - asked King Leopold I, Victoria's uncle.  
\- It is not possible, Majesty, as I said she is naked, and she is still very nervous - Lehzen replied, wishing in her mind that this unwelcome King should go to hell.  
\- I'm going to see her! - Victoria's mother said distressed.  
\- Of course Your Highness! - Lehzen replied, even if deep down I would have wanted the duchess to vanish in the air - Let me go with you, and after I have left everything ready, and the Queen in your company, I will go and see how Lord Melbourne follows, to inform the Queen...  
\- Lord Melbourne?! - asked the Duchess and the King, almost in unison.  
\- Do not you know?! Lord Melbourne was wounded in the incident, apparently protecting the Queen - Lehzen told them.  
\- No... we don't know much! We came back from a walk and heard that they had attacked the Queen, we came quickly to know that they had taken her to her bedroom... we did not know the details - replied King Leopold bewildered - is it very serious?  
\- I don't know, Your Majesty! With your permission… - she replied to the King - …we go Your Highness, let us go with the Queen - Lehzen said, addressing the duchess.  
When Lehzen and the duchess entered the bedroom, Skerrett was covering to the naked Victoria with a somewhat transparent bathrobe; When the eyes of the mother and the daughter crossed, Victoria burst into tears again.  
\- Oh, Mama! - Victoria exclaimed like a little girl frightened and broken with pain.  
\- My little Drina! - said the duchess who ran to embrace her daughter, who wept disconsolately in her arms.  
Lehzen gestured for Skerrett to come closer and she spoke to her in a low voice.  
\- Miss Skerrett, go take the dress to the kitchen as I said, and come back with tea for the Queen and the Duchess; I'll go and see how Lord Melbourne follows.  
After saying it, Lehzen slid out of the bedroom and Leopold spoke to her...  
\- Allow me to go with you... I want to know how Lord Melbourne is - said the King.  
\- Of course, Majesty - said Lehzen, resigned, thinking "if there is no choice".  
Elsewhere in the Palace, outside a guest bedroom, Lord Alfred waited anxiously; at his side was Penge, attentive to what was happening... both saw Lehzen and King Leopold approaching.  
\- Lord Alfred, Mr. Penge... - Lehzen said with a slight nod - How is Lord Melbourne? - asked her.  
\- It's wrong, but the doctors are with him at the moment... I hope they can do something for him - Lord Alfred replied.  
\- Lord Alfred, pardon me, could you tell me exactly what happened? - King Leopold interjected.  
\- The Queen and Prime Minister were in their audience, and I was waiting nearby for to go with Lord Melbourne to Parliament... then I heard a firing, and a cry from Lord Melbourne, asking for help because they wanted to kill the Queen... I ran and found myself to that man, who had fired at them... Lord Melbourne protected the Queen with his body, on top of hers, and thus prevented the firing from reaching her... - Lord Alfred explained.  
\- OMG! - Lehzen escaped, distressed at the thought of the danger that her beloved Victoria had run.  
\- After this good man... - continued Lord Alfred, pointing to Penge - ...and I quarreled with the attacker, and we managed to reduce him until the guards arrived and arrested him.  
\- Thank you Lord Alfred! - Lehzen said, taking Lord Alfred's hand in an unusual gesture in her, usually cold and distant with everyone, except with Victoria, she moved by gratitude to those who saved her beloved girl child - Thank you Mr. Penge! - she said after taking Penge's hands.  
\- Uh... you're welcome - Penge replied, embarrassed by the gesture of his rival Lehzen, with whom he had a strained relationship.  
\- Yes... thank you gentlemen! You are very brave! - said King Leopold, unaccustomed to thanking anyone.  
\- What I did is nothing next to what Lord Melbourne did! The Queen is alive because of his courage and sacrifice! And perhaps he will pay with his life to save that of Her Majesty - said Lord Alfred, barely holding back his emotion, the suffering for his great friend.  
\- We are all indebted to him! He is a good man, noble and brave! - exclaimed Lehzen, with sincerity and emotion, forgetting the reluctance she felt for him, for the infatuation of her little Victory for him.  
\- Yes of course! We owe him! - Leopold reluctantly acknowledged, that he felt a real dislike for the impertinent Prime Minister whom he saw as an obstacle for his plans to marry his niece Victoria with the prince of his choice - But if the Prime Minister is dying... - King Leopold saw the glances of reproach and anger of all, of Lehzen, Penge and especially of Lord Alfred - ... is being debated between life and death... - rectified - who is in charge of the government?  
\- I've already sent messengers to the office of Prime Minister, so that the rest of Cabinet Ministers will be informed of what has happened... one of the Ministers will temporarily assume the functions of Prime Minister, with Cabinet agreement, and as long as Her Majesty the Queen decides what to do - said Lord Alfred, overpowering his anger, and pitied Lord Melbourne for stoically enduring this meddlesome and arrogant German prince, who had been converted by pure luck into King of a small artificial Kingdom created by chance, by a Revolution.  
\- But should not it... - the King was going to keep saying, but the door to the guest bedroom opened and the Queen's doctor came out, and no one paid any attention it.  
\- How is Lord Melbourne, doctor? - asked Lord Alfred, afraid.  
\- He's alive... and that's enough! He is bad, I'm afraid, Lord Alfred... but we don't give up... the colleagues that I sent for and me agree, and we're going to operate him. I don't want to deceive them, it is quite likely that he will die today... - the doctor saw Lord Alfred's expression of pain, of Lehzen's horror, of Penge's consternation and of Leopoldo's face of circumstances - ... but there are also good opportunities for he to live. I dare not give guarantees of a result. Now if you allow me, I must go back to operate, I will need more clean sheets and hot water...  
\- Right away! - said Penge and went to give orders to the servants.  
\- Well, madam, gentlemen - said the doctor, turning to return to the bedroom.  
\- Doctor! If you allow me - Lehzen said, and the doctor turned to look at her - The Queen asked me to convey her deep concern for the life of Lord Melbourne... There are not enough words to express the sadness of the Queen for the present state of Lord Melbourne, and the desire she feels for to save life him... And she asked me to convey to you, that she will be indebted to you forever if you saves his life - said Lehzen hiding under her ice mask the deep emotion that she felt as she verbalized the feelings of her beloved Victoria, and knowing what it would be like for her to lose Melbourne.  
King Leopold could not avoid a grimace of anger and displeasure, which went unnoticed; The doctor and Lord Alfred only attended to the figure of Lehzen, erected as spokesman for the concern of her young mistress for the man who was fighting for his life...  
\- You can tell the Queen that I will do everything in my power and more! - answered the doctor.  
\- Thank you Doctor! - replied Lehzen.  
A few minutes later, Lehzen was again in front of Victoria's bedroom door, and sighed before entering; as she did so, Victoria, who was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe and her hair still damp from the swift bath that had taken place, rose to her feet. Her mother, who was sitting in an armchair, also stood; and Skerrett, who was picking up the Queen's clothes, in a corner, turned to see Lehzen. The old governess of the Queen felt the weight of the eyes of the three women on her, expectant, and in the case of Victoria with deep pain and fear drawn on her face.  
\- And so?! Lord M... is it okay?! - Victoria asked with tears peeping into her eyes, her whole body trembling and with the gesture of one who fears to receive the news of the death of the most beloved being in the world.  
\- He's alive Majesty... - Lehzen began to answer, determined not to lie to her beloved Victoria, but at the same time wanting to be careful not to do her any more harm - the doctors are with him... at this moment they are operating.  
\- Operating?! - Victoria asked in a broken voice and terror again appeared on her face as pale as a dead - But then... will it be okay? Please... tell me the truth Lehzen!  
\- The doctor told me that there is a good chance he will survive, but also... - Lehzen cut himself off, searching for strength and words so as not to hurt Victoria's heart.  
\- But also... what?! - Victoria asked almost in a whisper.  
\- It's also likely... that he dies today, ma'am - Lehzen said, trying to keep her composure and her image cold, but she could not help but break her voice at the end, aware of the pain she was causing Victoria.  
Victoria gasped, then collapsed, fainting... her mother and Lehzen rushed on her, kneeling on the floor, and while the duchess was crying and raising her Victoria's head calling her, Lehzen was shaking her by the shoulder...  
\- Get help! Let them send one of the doctors on the ground floor! Hurry up! - Lehzen almost shouted at Skerrett.  
Skerrett picked up her skirt and ran off-and so, as Victoria lay on the unconscious floor, on one side of the Palace, on the other side of the ancient building, Lord Melbourne was struggling for his life, he lying on a bed, and while they were operating it, in the dreams that came to him in his tormented unconsciousness, a single image came to him... that of Victoria...


	3. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria confronts Lord Melbourne about her feelings, and at last the time has come when both should be honest. From these confessions will derive a risky decision from the Queen.

Victoria began to emerge from her unconsciousness, to open her eyes slowly; lying on her bed, woke up and saw Miss Skerrett bending over her, with a look of interest and concern on her face.  
\- Is Your Majesty... all right? Does it feel good, Majesty? - Skerrett asked with sincere concern for the Queen.  
Suddenly the Queen, still confused, remembered the reason of her present state, of her fainting, and altered grabbed Miss Skerrett by an arm, and with panic on her face asked...  
\- Lord Melbourne! Is d…? - she could not finish the question because she felt that the air was lacking and the heart was going to leave by the mouth.  
\- Quiet Your Majesty! Lord Melbourne is alive... do not fear, he's alive - Skerrett answered in a sweet, reassuring voice.  
Victoria caught her breath and her eyes filled with tears.  
\- Thank God! But... How is he? - Victoria asked anxiously.  
\- I'm sorry, Your Majesty, he's still ill... He stays in bed, in a guest bedroom, and the doctors are still treating him - Skerrett replied, regretting that she was the bearer of bad news.  
Victoria pushed aside the sheets and moved her legs to place bare feet on the floor.  
\- Help me get dressed Skerrett! - said Victoria.  
\- Your Majesty, please wait! The doctors said that you should eat something to regain strength, please let me call Baroness Lehzen first... - said pleadingly Skerrett.  
\- Skerrett, I'm going to see Lord Melbourne! I imagine the Palace has already been secured and there is no danger to me, so there is no reason not to leave my bedroom. You'll help me get dressed, and then you'll take me to Lord Melbourne, immediately - Victoria replied in a tone that held no discussion.  
\- Yes, Majesty, of course - answered Skerrett obediently and sympathetically.  
When Skerrett was dressing Victoria, Lehzen arrived and saw them with a mixture of worry and anger.  
\- Majesty... Miss Skerrett, why did not you tell me that the Queen woke up? - said Lehzen.  
\- I ordered her, Lehzen, I wanted her to dress me immediately - Victoria replied.  
\- Your Majesty! You should stay in bed, you're still weak! - Lehzen replied.  
\- Lehzen, I'm going to see Lord Melbourne! And I'll see it now! - Victoria said with a tone of authority mixed with concern.  
\- Of course, Majesty - said Lehzen, understanding that she would gain nothing by arguing with her beloved Victoria in that situation.  
A few moments later Victoria, accompanied by Lehzen and Skerrett, reached the bedroom door where Lord Melbourne stood; Victoria exchanged a quick word with Lord Alfred and the doctor (the Queen's official doctor) who had headed the team of doctors who operated Lord Melbourne. Then the doctor opened the bedroom door and stepped aside for Victoria to enter with Lehzen and Skerrett; seeing Lord Melbourne in bed, looking deplorable, his face very emaciated and pale, unconscious, leaning on several pillows and breathing heavily, Victoria felt her legs fail her, and Skerrett and Lehzen had to hold her, one of them of each arm, discreetly, so that it would not fall to the floor. But Victoria regained her balance and was able to release her, although her face was very pale and in her mortified gesture could read the pain she felt; her eyes were wet and she had to restrain himself from crying.  
\- Your Majesty, you don't look well, you should go back to your bedroom to rest and eat some. I'll prescribe some medicine so you can get some sleep - said the doctor, looking worried.  
\- You're very kind, but I'm fine, Doctor... Tell me, will Lord Melbourne save himself? Will he live? - Victoria asked, trying to remain steady, but her voice was broken and she could not help letting a tear slip away.  
\- It is too soon to know, ma'am - replied the doctor, feeling as if he were responding to the wife of a patient whose life was in danger, with pity and discomfort for the pain he caused to a grieving woman - He has fever and has not recovered the conscience, is a strong man and we did a good job with the surgery, but with this type of injuries we don't know... we will have to wait a few days, maybe a few weeks to know for sure if he will survive and rule out any complications, such as some internal damage that we have not detected or an infection.  
\- I understand, I am very grateful for your work and that of your colleagues - Victoria replied, looking desperately at Lord Melbourne - Please, everyone but Miss Skerrett leave the bedroom, I want to watch over Lord Melbourne's dream a few minutes, it's the least I can do for him after saving my life - Victoria added.  
Those present exchanged significant looks, and began to withdraw, but Lehzen remained in her place; Victoria turned to look at her.  
\- You, too, Lehzen... please - Victoria said in a tone that demanded understanding, but at the same time did not admit no discussion.  
Lehzen saw Victoria with a certain astonishment, replaced immediately by a look of slight reproach; then she saw Skerrett, and her almost shrugged at the Baroness's expression. Finally, Lehzen left the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Victoria and Skerrett alone with Lord Melbourne.  
Almost at once Victoria approached Lord Melbourne's bed and sat on it, lay on it, and rested her head on Lord Melbourne's chest; and she broke down to weep bitterly.  
\- Lord M, Lord M... my love, my life! - exclaimed Victoria, sobbing.  
Skerrett felt both moved and uncomfortable; she understood that Victoria needed to have a chaperone by staying alone in a bedroom with a man, even though that man was badly hurt and unconscious, so as not to feed the slanderous rumors and preserve her image. She also understood why Victoria had not wanted to have of chaperone on this occasion to Lehzen, because with Lehzen present Victoria could not have given free rein to her feelings and unburden openly; by her age (very close to that of the Queen) Victoria and she could be friends, if not for the abysmal difference of social status between them, but Victoria felt more relaxed in her presence than with Lehzen, who was like her mother, but a strict and rigid mother, in any case. Skerrett understood the Queen and was proud to be worthy of her trust, but she felt no less uncomfortable witnessing such a intimate scene between the Queen and the man she loved; she felt like an intruder and a voyeur. So she turned around and turned her back on them as she looked out the window, trying to give them some privacy.  
\- Lord M don't die, please! I need you... you don't know how much I need you! You can not leave me alone... you can not! You are my life Lord M! If you die... I die, my love! - said Victoria, her face bathed in tears, her face very close to Lord Melbourne's face.  
Skerrett was also crying, in silence, and wiping away the tears with the palm of one hand; she felt a deep compassion for the Queen and her beautiful love story.  
\- I love you... I love you William! - Victoria said, forgetting all etiquette or prejudice, calling by his first name to Lord Melbourne - That day... at Brocket Hall... I did not tell you with these words, but now I do... I love you! I think I have loved you since the first day I saw you in Kensington, and since then you have conquered me... with you I feel protected, loved, admired, understood... for the first time in my life I felt that someone believed in me... Do you see Lord M? I can not give my heart to anyone because it's already yours... and now you're going to leave me alone? You can not! You can not leave me alone! How can I continue to live in this world if you are not? Please, my love, do not go! Stay with me William! Stay with me!  
Victoria dared to lay her lips on those of Lord Melbourne, and laid upon them a sad and tender kiss, which Skerrett saw out of the corner of her eye.  
\- I don't want to live if you are not! Stay with me or I will not be able to move on! I need you so much, Lord M! Do not leave me alone... I beg you! - Victoria continued, then kissed her lips again.  
Then Victoria burst into tears on Lord Melbourne's lap; Skerrett felt she had to intervene.  
\- Your Majesty... please... you must rest, and Lord Melbourne too. It's been many hours since your last meal, and you've suffered a lot... I beg you, Majesty, you must rest and eat... if you want to help Lord Melbourne you must be strong for him. It's no use if you get sick too... you can not stay too long, at least not now with everyone outside. Please, let's go to your bedroom to rest and feed, and later you can visit Lord Melbourne again. You know they'll keep her informed of anything that happens to him... do it for you and Lord Melbourne, he needs you strong, ma'am - Skerrett said, moving closer to Victoria and standing by her side.  
\- You're right Skerrett... you're right. But I'll be back later - Victoria said.  
\- Of course, Your Majesty.  
Victoria stood and tears streaming down her cheeks, she glanced at Lord Melbourne; she put a hand to her lips, kissed her fingers, and then put them on Lord Melbourne's lips.Then she wiped the tears with a handkerchief that Skerrett gave her, recovered a little, apparently, and made an effort to stop crying; and now, she went to the door and waited for Skerrett to open the door, and went out into the hall where a group of people were waiting for whom she did not want to attend at that moment, and in all that haste allowed the courtesy, went to her bedroom, but not before insisting the doctor to do everything possible to save Lord Melbourne.  
Victoria could not sleep that night; she spent all her time awake, sometimes crying, sometimes lying with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes she was drowsy, but then she had nightmares in which she saw Lord Melbourne dead; after the last one, when she woke up screaming, causing Skerrett and Lehzen to run to see what was happening to her, she made the two women accompany her through the dark corridors of the Palace, in the middle of the night, to go to the bedroom where was staying Lord Melbourne to see if he was okay. The nurse on duty in the dormitory guarding the wounded Prime Minister was stunned when she saw the Queen and her two companions appear, the three women in their night clothes; still impressed, responded the Queen's questions and reassuring her, making her see that Lord Melbourne had not worsened.  
The next morning Victoria was exhausted, physically and psychologically; yet she had to face not only her constant concern for Lord Melbourne, but also her duties as Queen. She had an audience with John Russell, Secretary of State for War and the Colonies, who by decision of his Cabinet colleagues temporarily held the post of Prime Minister; Victoria asked him to continue interimly at the head of the government, until to saw the outcome of Lord Melbourne's situation. The Acting Prime Minister informed her that the man who had attacked her was a radical who had been arrested by the police in the past, a solitary and fanatical man, somewhat disturbed, who had been on the continent in revolutionary movements, and who had been linked to the Chartists (Victoria recalled when she spoke with Lord Melbourne to commute the death penalty for exile to some Chartists); the man had acted alone and had seduced a maid to be able to sneak into the rooms of the palace servants, and thus finally to be able to infiltrate in Palace and to attack against the Queen. Victoria only expressed her wish that the whole weight of the law should fall on him; everything that happened seemed unreal, as if it were a nightmare or something that was happening to someone else.  
All day Victoria passed expectantly, going back and forth from Lord Melbourne's bedroom, and when she was not in his bedroom she constantly asked for him; she would have liked to stay all the time beside his bed, but she knew she could not do it, to keep the rumors from growing. The hours continued to pass slowly, and when Victoria was sitting at her desk trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on the official documents, Lehzen came and Victoria was startled, as every time someone came, fearing a fatal news.  
\- Your Majesty... Lord Melbourne has awakened - said Lehzen, unable to conceal a certain emotion from knowing what that meant to her "Drina".  
Victoria's face brightened and she jumped to her feet, picking up her skirt, almost running, passing like lightning beside Lehzen.  
\- Dri... Your Majesty, do not run, please! The Queen must never run! - Lehzen chided her lightly, as when she was a child in Kensington and things were a little easier.  
When Victoria reached the bedroom, followed closely by a breathless Lehzen, she saw Melbourne conversing feebly with the doctor, and her eyes met, and Lord Melbourne smiled on his emaciated face, a smile that shook Victoria to tears; she was about to run towards him, but Lehzen with discretion grabbed her by the arm.  
\- Majesty, please wait to be alone with him... do not show your feelings in front of everyone - Lehzen whispered in her ear.  
Victoria paid attention to her, though her whole body trembled with emotion; Victoria exchanged a few words with the doctor about the state of Lord Melbourne, while he was contemplating as if not with him.  
\- Doctor, if you'll excuse me, I must speak to Lord Melbourne about matters of state... confidential... which can not wait. They're urgent - Victoria said, trying to sound serene and professional.  
\- Of course Your Majesty, but the patient is still serious, it must not be exhausted -replied the doctor.  
\- I'll be brief - Victoria said.  
\- Your Majesty, with your permission, we will offer the doctor a night tea - Lehzen said.  
\- Good idea, Baroness Lehzen, thank you - said Victoria.  
Lehzen led the doctor and the nurses out, followed by Skerrett; then glanced at Victoria as if to say "Behave yourself girl," and closed the door, leaving them alone.  
Victoria walked over to the bed and saw Lord Melbourne directly to eyes.  
\- Ma'am I am glad to see that you are well - Lord Melbourne said in a weak broken voice, his eyes glazed, his face as pale as a corpse.  
Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but the emotion did not allow her to speak... she sat up in bed and could not contain herself, she leaned her body on Lord Melbourne's chest and began to cry like a little girl. Lord Melbourne was shocked and touched, and lifting heavily a hand he placed it on Victoria's head, stroking her hair.  
\- Ma'am, you must not put yourself like this... normally the tears come at the funeral, not before - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- Shut up fool! It's not funny! - Victoria almost screamed between mortified and angry.  
Lord Melbourne was astonished, for Victoria had never spoken to him like this...  
\- Sorry, ma'am, it's not really funny... do not cry over this old fool, it's not worth it - said Melbourne sweetly.  
\- Lord M... you don't know what I have suffered! I was so afraid of losing you! I was going crazy with pain! Is it that you still do not understand? - Victoria said with her face very close to the face of Lord Melbourne - I have to tell you? I love you... I love you Lord M! I love you William... I love you more than my own life!  
\- Please ma'am... please do not say any more! Do not commit yourself in that way! - Lord Melbourne replied, feeling that his voice was failing, and holding back his tears.  
\- No... this time you're not going to shut me up! I'm tired of shutting up! That day at Brocket Hall I wanted to tell you what I felt, but the protocol and my timidity did not allow me to express without hesitation what I felt... now I can do it. What I feel is love Lord M! I love you! You are my life! You are my reason to live my love! You may think that I am a little girl, that I don't know what true love is, that I have not lived long enough to know... But I know! By God I know! I feel something I can not express in words... I only know that if you leave my life I wish I were dead. I don't want to live without you, I don't want to!  
Lord Melbourne closed his eyes, then opened them with an expression of sadness, of torment...  
\- I never thought that you don't know what love is, ma'am! There are people who can live 80 years and never know love, never get to feel it; on the other hand, there are people with 15 or 16 years of life who already know and feel it, even the greatest love of their life... I have not doubted for a moment the strength and sincerity of your feelings - said Lord Melbourne as if it will cost him to speak for the emotion.  
\- Then... you can tell me that you feel for me... I need to know, I need you to tell me the truth, that you swear on your honor or the most sacred thing for you. I need you to tell me, without subterfuge, without half-measures, without veiled or coded expressions; I need you to confess what you feel for me, even if it's not what I want to hear... but I need to know if you love me as I love you - Victoria begged.  
Lord Melbourne breathed deeply, as if seeking strength, and then spoke in a somewhat clearer and more firm voice.  
\- Ma'am... Victoria... I love you! I love you Victoria! I love you like I've never loved any woman... I love you more than I loved my wife even at the time when I was happy with her. I never thought I would love a woman again, and after my son died, I thought my heart was dead and I would not feel any emotion again... but you gave me back my life and my heart. You are the only reason I have to live... my love! - said Lord Melbourne with sincere emotion.  
Victoria was crying and smiling at the same time, with a sweet gesture of joy on her face...  
\- But... but then, why? why…? - Victoria asked in a rung up voice.  
\- Why do I rejected you? Do not you understand Victoria? I had to do it for you! You have no idea what I had to do! My heart broke as much or more than yours... I wanted to say yes, kiss you and hug you, and accept your proposal, but I could not ... The Queen of Great Britain married to a simple Viscount, who is old enough to be her father. And that above is a politician at the end of his career, the leader of a party and Prime Minister of Her Majesty? Your Prime Minister, Ma'am! They will never accept it! They will not let you marry me Victoria! It would be a constitutional crisis! And if you insisted Victoria, your enemies would have used it to say that you are not ready to reign... you would give the reason to those miserable people who wanted to incapacitate you, who even wanted to declare you crazy, to impose a regency, so that they take away your functions and give them to you to a Regent, and you are practically imprisoned for the rest of your life... or worse, they force you to abdicate, to renounce the Crown. I could not let them do that to you!  
\- But it was not your decision Lord M! It must have been my decision! - she exclaimed in a tone of anger and pity.  
\- It's mine, too, ma'am! Besides, it was not just for you... it was also for Britain, for our country... since I saw you Victoria, I saw greatness in you... I believed in you because I saw that you had the potential to be a great Queen, and this country needs a Good monarch. Our last two Kings, your uncles, were terrible monarchs; instead, you... you have great qualities and you have a great sense of duty. A young girl who, despite the adversity in which she grew up, had the strength to fulfill her obligations and confront those who wanted to manipulate her for own interests. In these times Britain needs a Queen who can unite the Nation, who can strengthen the faith of the people in our institutions, and ensure that we continue along the path between tradition and change, reform without violence, avoiding violent disorders that shake the continent, the bloody and anarchic Revolution... if you lose the Crown, do you think any of your greedy uncles can unite the Nation and arouse loyalty in the people? With one of your petty relatives in the Throne, the stability of this country would be in serious danger... could you live with that in the Victoria consciousness? If you had to abdicate to marry me, and you simply became the Viscountess of Melbourne, and if the country went off on a precipice, would not you end up repenting for not doing your duty... for giving up the role you were destined for God or by fate? You were not born to be a simple housewife, a second-rate aristocrat who withers in a country residence next to an older husband. Do not kid yourself Victoria, you're not an ordinary woman, and we both love this country too much, and we'd feel guilty about hurting it.  
\- I understand what you say... but still, you gave up so easily! - answered with great sadness Victoria.  
\- Easily! With ease you say? - Lord Melbourne replied in pain, in a tone of bitter reproach, almost offended - It's the most painful thing I've ever had to do! Only the day I had to bury my poor son I felt as much pain as I felt that day. To see you leave with a broken heart, feeling that I lost you forever, was for me as bitter as when I saw the coffin of my son descending to the grave... How can I explain what I felt? For me it was the end of my last illusion in life! If I lose you, my only reason to live dies... Do you know what makes me suffer Victoria every day? To think about what will happen the day you marry another and also I stopped being your Prime Minister... what will become of me later? I will tell you... spend my last years of life locked in my lonely house, suffering for your absence, mortified knowing that you are in the arms of another man, that you share his bed, that he makes you his... You know what I have done Victoria? I prayed to God that the day that happens, take my life fast, and not have to live many years in that hell... for me death would be a blessing if I have to live without you. Easy, you say? May they condemn me to hell, if was easy for me!  
\- Oh Lord M, my sweet Lord M! - Victoria exclaimed and without thinking twice kissed him on the lips, a deep and tender kiss.  
\- Victoria, please, someone can see us! - Lord Melbourne said to her, when she separated her lips of his lips.  
\- And that's why you're going to give up on my kisses? - Victoria asked with a sweet smile and bright eyes.  
\- No, I will not - Melbourne replied, and brought his lips to hers, and they kissed for a long time.  
When Victoria came out of the bedroom, she had a pretty blush on her cheeks, and she had to avoid Lehzen's gaze so as not to see the suspicion and reproach in the Baroness's eyes; but the joy she felt was clouded when the doctor explained that Lord Melbourne was still in danger of death, that a relapse was still possible. That filled her with fear, but then, when she was alone was more joy of remembering of Lord Melbourne's kisses; lying on her bed, she put her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, and then she hugged a pillow and buried her face in it.  
The next day Victoria visited Lord Melbourne several times, and on one occasion sought an excuse to stay alone with him; they talked tenderly and she managed to kiss him again, despite his fear of being discovered. At night Victoria walked down one of the hallways of the Palace with a lamp in her hand, watching the portraits of her ancestors; she stopped before the portrait of George III and she stared at it for a long time.  
\- What would you do in my place, grandfather?... I mean before you lost your mind, of course... Sure, you were a man and you had something easier...  
Victoria meditated a lot, and finally made a decision; the next day she gathered in her office with Lehzen, Lord Alfred, Emma Portman (Lord Melbourne's great friend and Lady of the Bedchamber of Victoria), the Duchess of Sutherland (Mistress of the Robes and friend of Victoria) and, to the surprise of the others, to Skerrett.  
\- I have gathered my friends and faithful servers, because I have made a very important decision, and I need your help to execute it. This decision is the result of careful meditation on my part, and I assure you that I have not taken it lightly. I hope your understanding, and your support - said Victoria solemnly and trying to subdue the emotion - I have decided to get marry Lord Melbourne in his bed, in the danger of his death.


	4. The Queen who bet on All or Nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen gets the support of her faithful friends, while her beloved Lord Melbourne is scandalized with the temerity of Victoria. Can both live with the consequences of the step they are going to give?

\- Excuse me, Majesty, I don't think I understood correctly, did you say...? - asked Lord Alfred, bewildered and unable to believe what he thought he had heard.  
\- Lord Alfred, you have heard well, that I intend to marry Lord Melbourne on his convalescent bed and in a hurry, for the risk that still runs his life - Victoria answered calmly and firmly, without hesitation.  
Lord Alfred's mouth dropped open in surprise; the Duchess of Sutherland was as disconcerted as Lord Alfred, and Emma Portman was, in addition to being surprised, deeply touched and began to mourn for her great friends, Victoria and especially Lord Melbourne. Skerrett looked like a frightened animal, very nervous, and seemed to want to hide in a corner, behind the curtain; she did not understand very well because the Queen had made her present in such a delicate situation, that she was a simple maiden of Her Majesty.  
But surely the most affected was Lehzen; the Baroness turned pale as if she had been given a tragic news, and for a moment she seemed to lose her balance, and Skerrett moved to help her if necessary, and Victoria herself worriedly reached out her hand slightly to take it. But Lehzen raised her hand with her palm out in a gesture to say that she did not need help.  
\- Majesty, if you allow me in your presence, I need to sit down - Lehzen said, trying to sound cold, but betrayed by her trembling voice.  
\- Of course Lehzen... if you feel bad you can leave and I'll talk you later - Victoria said with sincere concern.  
\- No, It is not necessary Majesty, I'm fine - Lehzen said, sitting down.  
Still seeing Lehzen, Victoria remembered what she wanted to say to all; turned to see Lord Alfred and decided to resume the thread of the conversation.  
\- As I was saying my will is I marry Lord Melbourne in his bed, to the danger that... - Victoria's face darkened, and now it was her that broke her voice a little - ...he could die. I understand that in such cases, when a couple wishes to marry and one of the future spouses is in danger of death, the law grants facilities for the marriage to be formalized. It is my wish to marry Lord M as soon as possible, in anticipation of any eventuality.  
\- But Majesty... that is in the case of common people, ordinary people. You are the Queen... - replied Lord Alfred, trying to sound respectful and comprehensive.  
\- I'm quite aware of it, my dear Lord Alfred - Victoria said with a smile between amused and ironic.  
\- Then you must know that your marriage is a matter of state, of the highest importance; that you should consult with the Privy Council, and that Parliament should discuss important details such as the assignment of her future husband. You can not... - Lord Alfred explained.  
\- I understand, Lord Alfred perfectly. But that is in case the Queen's fiance is in good health and can wait patiently for all the necessary legal steps. In this case, my future husband may not be able to wait... and above all I don't want to wait. I want to marry Lord Melbourne... if, I hope it does not happen, God decides to call him to his presence... - Victoria said, unable to avoid showing emotion in her voice and her face - I want him to be my husband already, and in that case I I want to be his widow in the eyes of God. And if he lives, as is my dearest hope, I want him to do it as the worthy husband of the Queen to whom he saved her life and who loves him with all her heart - Victoria added looking her eyes in the eyes of Emma who cried with more strength and ended up covering her face with a handkerchief.  
\- I understand, your Majesty, but... I am not sure that a marriage under such conditions could be celebrated, and if it could be celebrated, I think it would cause a serious State problem... a constitutional crisis. Your Majesty, they may demand your abdication, your resignation to the Crown... your stay on the throne would be in serious danger, and the country could rush to the abyss of division and instability. It is my duty to warn you, Your Majesty - said Lord Alfred with concern.  
\- My dear friends, I am aware of the risks involved in my decision. I understand the responsibility on my shoulders, the responsibility with our country and the British people... but I have come to the conclusion that to be a better Queen I must take risks and follow this course of action. What I propose is a marriage in secret... if the worst happens and... - Victoria refused to verbalize her fear of a possible death of Lord Melbourne - ...Lord M would will no longer with us, my status as a widow would not transcend the Public opinion, and only a few people would know about this marriage... if, Lord M survives his current mishap, I have a plan to deal with this situation and convince the Kingdom institutions to accept Lord Melbourne as my consort, reserving my marriage held in his bed like an ace under my sleeve, a measure of pressure. It's risky, I know, but I take responsibility.  
Victoria watched the faces of the people in her inner circle, saw in them mixed feelings, but in none of them did she see a hint of optimism or enthusiasm.  
\- I know that what I am asking you for is too much, that I am asking you to help me with something that you would undoubtedly consider it crazy, and which can have unpredictable consequences. So if you do not want to participate in this I will understand, you should not feel obligated; but I would be grateful if you trusted me, and for affection to me you would help me in this enterprise. I would like to have your faith, just as I'm sure I have your affection - Victoria said, looking their faces over.  
\- Does William agree with your idea, Your Majesty? - Emma asked with tenderness and anxiety, one of the few people who called Lord Melbourne by his Christian name.  
\- He agrees, my dear Emma! I made sure of his support before proposing to you this plan - said Victoria, who saw the surprise reflected in everyone, especially Lord Alfred and Emma, that of those present were those who knew him best.  
\- Has Lord Melbourne consented, Majesty? - Lord Alfred asked in amazement, knowing Lord Melbourne's deep-rooted sense of duty, and his common sense little inclined to crazy adventures.  
\- Does not my dear Lord Alfred believe me? - Victoria asked quietly and with a smile.  
\- No Majesty! Of course I don't question your words! It's just that Lord Melbourne is... is... - replied Lord Alfred confused.  
\- Reasonable? Yes, and he is, Lord Alfred... but I think I have an extraordinary power of conviction, so great that I can convince the most sensible man and with greater sense of responsibility of England to follow me on a crazy adventure with uncertain destiny - answered Victoria something funny, with a sweet and somewhat mocking gesture.  
\- Or perhaps it is the love that has made that man an incorrigible romantic - replied the Duchess of Sutherland with a smile and a gesture of cheerful complicity with her friend Victoria.  
\- It can be, too, my dear Harriet! - Victoria replied with a beaming smile.  
\- Count on me, Your Majesty! - Emma said, approaching Victoria and offering her, her hands.  
\- I did not expect less from you, Emma! - Victoria answered taking her friend's hands.  
\- And with me, Your Majesty! - said the Duchess of Sutherland.  
\- Thanks Harriet! - Victoria thanked her.  
\- And of course, with me too! As far as Her Majesty can serve - Lord Alfred said.  
\- Thank you, Lord Alfred... The first thing I need is for you to get a cleric who is willing to celebrate marriage Lord Melbourne with me in such conditions - Victoria said with some anxiety.  
\- It will not be easy, Majesty - said Lord Alfred - but I think I have two or three candidates in mind.  
\- Bring to me whoever you think he who is most inclined to do, and I'll take care of it, and convince him, but it must be as soon as possible - Victoria said.  
\- Of course, Your Majesty - said Lord Alfred - with your permission, I can now go and get the man.  
\- Go away Lord Alfred! Good luck! - said Victoria.  
Lord Alfred left the room and Victoria saw Lehzen still sitting quietly; addressed the rest of those present.  
\- My dear friends, thank you for your support! Now, please, leave me alone with Baroness Lehzen, later I'll join you - she told Emma and the Duchess of Sutherland.  
They parted affectionately and proceeded to depart; Skerrett was also about to retire.  
\- Miss Skerrett, please wait - Victoria said, approaching her - You still have not told me your opinion.  
\- My opinion Majesty! My duty is to obey you, Your Majesty - said Skerrett in surprise.  
\- True, but in this case I'm interested in having you on a voluntary basis. I value your voluntary commitment as much as any of those others who were present at this meeting... if you do not wish to be present on the spot because you think it is against your duty, I will understand - Victoria told her.  
\- For me, it will be an honor, Your Majesty!  
\- Thank you Skerrett! Now please leave me with Baroness Lehzen.  
Skerrett went out and closed the door slowly; Victoria pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lehzen, and took her hand.  
\- Tell me what you think, Lehzen - Victoria said sympathetically.  
\- Your Majesty... - Lehzen began.  
\- Please, Lehzen! I can not have this conversation with you if you do not call me Drina... at least this time, call me Drina. You have my permission - Victoria said fondly.  
\- Drina, you're going to kill me of chagrin! - replied Lehzen, like a disgusted mother who rebukes a daughter who is going to do something very dangerous or inconvenient, that can put at risk the welfare of that daughter... something that really distresses to her mother.  
\- Why? - Victoria asked sympathetically.  
\- You ask me Drina? You're going to endanger everything! Your Crown, the destiny for which you were born, for what we have prepared for you all your life, the welfare of your nation, everything... And all for that man... - answered Lehzen.  
\- Lehzen, do you know that I love you as if you were my mother? - Victoria said, looking into her eyes and squeezing her hand.  
Lehzen shuddered a little and her mask of coldness cracked, and her eyes became wet.  
-Drina... - Lehzen was going to speak, but drowned by emotion, she could not.  
\- Why do you think I asked you to stay with me when I became Queen? Why did I ask you not to return to your homeland and made you in charge of my Palace and servants? Because I needed you by my side! Do you know that when I began to reign the only people who helped me were Lord M and you? Without you two I could not have done it, I would not have been able to face those who wanted to control me or take off my Throne... that's why you two are the people I trust the most in the world. I love my mother, of course... but you know I can not trust her. When it comes to needing a mother I can trust, I'm looking for you. Now, tell me Lehzen, honestly, what do you think of Lord Melbourne? - said Victoria.  
\- I think he is a noble man, sincere, honorable, a gentleman... and I think he protects you and wants your well-being - Lehzen admitted.  
\- And what more could a mother want for her daughter! You do not want my happiness, my dear Lehzen! - Victoria exclaimed excitedly.  
\- But Drina... you two were not born to be together! If you were not the Queen I would be delighted that you marry him, because I know he would take care of you and make you happy! But you were born for greatness, to be the Queen of an Empire... you can not lose that for any man, not even for one as good as Lord Melbourne... Drina, there will be other men, you are very young... - replied Lehzen anxiously.  
\- I do not want any other man, Lehzen! It's him or none! I ask you to trust me, Lehzen... have faith in me, if you think you did a good job educating me, if you love me like a daughter, I ask you to trust. I know what I do, and I will not disappoint you. I need you by my side, now more than ever - said Victoria almost pleading.  
Lehzen paused for a moment, then dared to break the protocol, and brought a hand of Victoria to her lips and kissed the back of her little Drina's hand.  
\- I trust you... my beloved Drina! - Lehzen answered, trying not to let a single tear fall.  
\- Thank you my dear Lehzen! - replied Victoria cheerfully and kissed Lehzen in the hand.  
After the emotional conversation with Lehzen, alone in her office, Victoria remembered the conversation she had with Lord Melbourne before she gathered her friends; the conversation in which she convinced the reluctant Lord Melbourne to accept her plan. As on previous occasions Victoria used the excuse of the affairs of State between the Queen and her Prime Minister to be alone with him in the bedroom; as soon as the nurse closed the door, Victoria sat on the bed and kissed Lord Melbourne on the lips.  
\- Victoria, please! One day they will see us! - Lord Melbourne protested, though the smile he was trying to hide betrayed the pleasure he felt.  
\- If they are surprised us I say that you forced me! My Prime Minister stole a kiss me! Can you imagine the scandal in the House? Can you imagine what Mr. Peel would say about degenerate Lord Melbourne? - Victoria asked mockingly. They both laughed.  
\- You're incorrigible, Victoria! - said Lord Melbourne with laughter - Have pity on me, it still hurts when I laugh! - he added, and as if to confirm it he coughed something, and with his pale and emaciated face aroused concern.  
\- How do you feel, Lord M? - Victoria asked worriedly.  
\- I'm feeling a little better - he said, sounding reassuring.  
\- Lord M... I already know your feelings for me, but... I want to ask you something seriously... if I were not the Queen, would you have married me? - Victoria asked seriously and a little anxiously.  
\- Victoria, why torture me? - Lord Melbourne complaining, closing his eyes and with a shadow of torment on his face - You were born to be Queen and that can not be changed!  
\- Please, Lord M! Answer to me! - Victoria urged.  
\- If you were not the Queen, I would have asked you to marry me, if you had been the daughter of a duke, a marquis, or a count, if you had been the daughter of a lawyer, a doctor, or a clergyman... if you had was a maid... You do not know how I reproached God that you had not been a maid! - Lord Melbourne said sadly and sincerely.  
\- Maid? Would you have married me if I had been a simple maid? - Victoria asked incredulously.  
\- If you had been a maid, I would have been the happiest man in the world... I would have proposed marriage to you and I would have made you my wife... if you would have wanted it too, of course - Lord Melbourne answered with a sad smile.  
\- And your reputation? Your social position? - Victoria asked.  
-Victoria, I do not give a damn about my reputation... anyway my reputation never recovered completely from my wife's scandal... And frankly, I do not mind anything that they speak ill of me. If I had fallen in love with a woman of inferior social status I would not have cared to marry her. What would I have had to lose? My political career matters little to these heights, as you well know, I would have gladly renounced the post of Prime Minister and I would have withdrawn from public life... if it would not have been for you. I only stayed as Prime Minister because you needed me, especially when you prevented Peel from becoming Prime Minister and replacing me. I do not care about social life either, I would gladly give up the salons of the high society, and if all the high-ranking people would withdraw salutation to me, it would not hurt at all. If you had been a maid, I would have betrothed you, and I would will spent the last years of my life with you in Brocket Hall, away from the rest of the world, just you and me... and perhaps our children - Lord Melbourne explained, daydreaming.  
\- Our children? - Victoria asked in astonishment.  
\- Well, yes... why are you surprised, Ma'am? Maybe... I'm not that old, you know, still I can perfectly beget children - said Lord Melbourne half seriously and half jokingly, on the defensive and a little hurt in his pride.  
\- Oh no! I did not want to question your...! What I mean... is that it's the first time you mention to have children with me... even in fantasies - said Victoria and blushed.  
Lord Melbourne raptured and tormented at the same time saw her... God, why she had to be so beautiful! Especially now that she blushed, imagining being mother of Lord Melbourne's children, and surely thinking about what had to happen between them so that these children were born... And the worst thing is that he had fantasized about begetting many children with her, recreating himself in the details of the act of begetting...  
\- And... would we have many children? - Victoria asked as if she were a mischievous and daring little girl.  
\- Victoria! - he exclaimed in despair.  
\- I'm sorry, Lord M, but you brought it up, and I...! -she apologized.  
\- I would like to have many children with you, Ma'am... Many! For me it would be a great pleasure... the greatest in the world - Lord Melbourne allowed himself to say manly and with a lascivious look barely disguised.  
Victoria blushed even more and felt a tingling and heat that ran down her body, and her hair bristled; with a nervous giggle she looked away, and felt like a teenage girl to whom an attractive man would have made a sexual innuendo for the first time in her life. Which was more or less what had happened... Lord Melbourne was embarrassed and repented almost immediately, and cursed himself for falling victim to the naive flirtation of a girl who could be his daughter and was inexperienced in the love affairs...  
-Victoria... you must stop looking for excuses to be alone with me. This does not do you or me well, we must accept reality, and people must be muttering - Lord Melbourne chided her, trying to regain his sanity.  
\- In short, if it were not for I am the Queen we would already be married - Victoria said, ignoring him.  
\- Victoria, did you hear what I said? - Lord Melbourne protested a little exasperatedly.  
\- Yes, but do not worry, William - Victoria answered quietly, restraining her joy  
\- Listen, I've made an important decision, a decision I needed to talk to you about and reinforce the certainties I have about your feelings. I beg you to listen to me calmly and patiently, and you do not be overly alarmed or angry with me, and trust me - added Victoria, solemn and somewhat nervous.  
\- Victoria, you're scaring me. What are you thinking to do? - Lord Melbourne asked, looking suspiciously and with concern.  
\- Lord M... I have decided that you and I should marry here, on your convalescent bed, without waiting for your recovery.  
Lord Melbourne needed a moment to assimilate what Victoria had said and then he smiled, thinking it was a joke, but when he saw the seriousness on Victoria's face the smile froze in a rictus of horror and scandal.  
\- Victoria... can not you be serious? Tell me you're not serious! - he exclaimed in despair and alarm.  
\- As far as I know when a couple is going to marry and one of the members of the couple is in bed sick or injured, in danger of death, the marriage can be celebrated extraordinarily on the convalescent's bed - replied serenely and with security Victoria.  
\- Victoria, that's for ordinary people! By God, you are the Queen! -exclaimed Lord Melbourne, restlessly, stirring on the bed to try to get up himself something more, but a gesture of pain crept into his face and he had to desist.  
\- Lord M be still! You're going to open your wounds! Don't be reckless my angel! - Victoria said worriedly, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
\- Victoria, it's nonsense! As a reigning monarch, in order to be married you must announce your commitment to the Privy Council, and listen to the Council's opinion; the Parliament must discuss the arrangements of your marriage, as the assignment of your future husband and to decide what title he will have. You need to comply with all the constitutional procedures and in practice have the consent of the Nation through the institutions that represent it. You can not just do what you want! - Lord Melbourne said anxiously and disgustedly.  
\- I know Lord M... but this is a special case. You are in bed and your health still hangs by a thread, for my misfortune... what I propose is a marriage of urgency, and, moreover, in secret, at least at first - she answered calmly and patiently.  
\- This has gone very far! And it is my fault, I must have imposed my maturity and sanity... - complained Lord Melbourne.  
\- Lord M, I will not tolerate you treat me like a little girl! Not after you have confessed your love to me and you have shown me that you want me as a man desires a woman! - Victoria exclaimed angrily.  
Lord Melbourne stared at her, almost speechless; and in spite of himself, he recognized that seeing her like this, angry, made her look more desirable and that he wanted to lure her into his arms and satisfy his desires. He understood that once the genie had left the bottle, it was impossible to put it back inside; the cards between them were on the table and both had to act accordingly...  
\- My beloved Victoria, you do not understand that my devotion to you is the one that speaks... that I mortify myself for you - he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.  
\- I know Lord M, my love! - Victoria answered by taking his hand and kissing - But I make my decisions and I will not turn back on this one.  
\- But Victoria...! - he would reply.  
\- Listen, William... there are two options, one is that, at this moment, if it is possible tomorrow, I summon the Privy Council and notify of my desire to marry you... - Victoria said and raised her hand with a gesture to silence Lord Melbourne who had opened his mouth to say something - ...and if there is strong resistance, let them understand clearly that if I am not allowed to marry you I am willing to abdicate...  
\- Victoria, you can not put it like this, like an ultimatum! Your enemies would take advantage of that to force your abdication! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, angry and nervous.  
\- That's why the other choice! I will marry you now, secretly, knowing a small circle of people of trust... if we do and then... - Victoria had trouble saying the following, especially in the presence of Lord Melbourne, and a lump in her throat - You... you would die, I would be your widow in secret, and the public would not have to know - she said in a broken voice.  
\- I see... - Lord Melbourne replied with a sad smile - In that case there would be no problem... you could even marry again...  
\- I would never! - Victoria exclaimed in pain.  
\- And if I survive, Victoria? What would happen then? - he asked.  
\- In that case, I would be the happiest woman in the world... and I have plans on how to persuade them accept that we celebrate a new marriage, this time public and official... and if they did not, then we would have to remain married in secret, and for practical purposes, you would be to me as the Earl of Leicester was to Queen Elizabeth, my intimate "companion", but unlike them we would be married, although almost everyone would ignore the existence of that marriage and they think that I remain as the "Virgin Queen" - Victoria explained, concluding with a sad and complicit smile, matched by Lord Melbourne, as they both remembered their conversation at the costume ball where they were again seen after he rejected her proposal at Brocket Hall, and they used the example of Elizabeth and Leicester to exemplify their own feelings.  
\- You've thought of everything, Ma'am, but it's reckless, a madness anyway - Lord Melbourne replied calmly.  
\- But it's a risk I'm willing to take... what you have to be clear Lord M is that I will go forward with your consent or without it - she answered very firmly.  
\- Will you marry me without my consent? - asked Lord Melbourne with some irony, but especially with fear and anguish.  
\- I told you, William... if you refuse to accept my proposal of marriage in secret, I will raise my request I marry you in public by threatening to abdicate... in that case it will be worse - Victoria insisted stubbornly.  
\- And what I told you when I explained you the reasons why I rejected your proposal at Brocket Hall? And your destiny? And our country? - Melbourne asked.  
\- Do not question my love for this country, nor my sense of responsibility, Lord M! I believe that I will only be a good Queen if I decide to whom I want by my side for to reign, and I resist the pressures of those who want to impose me a marriage to manipulate me for the benefit of their interests, especially my mother and my uncle Leopold... And if you love me, and if you really have faith in me, if you do indeed see "greatness" in me, I ask, I demand that you trust me... this time I will not admit a no for an answer, as in Brocket Hall. One way or another, I will fight to have you by my side, with your consent or without it, although I prefer that it be with your support, of course - Victoria answered with a regal look, that did not admit discussion.  
\- There is no way to dissuade you, is it? - Lord Melbourne asked, very tired.  
\- No, there is no way, my beloved Lord M - she replied.  
\- Then, I suppose I can only say that I am at your command, my Ma'am... I will do as you wish, and may God forgive me - he said, surrendering.  
\- I've never seen so much enthusiasm in a fiance who is getting married! - said Victoria ironic and mocking - do you swear on your honor?  
\- Are you afraid I'll escape before I reach the altar, Ma'am? - Lord Melbourne said sarcastically, but in a certain reproachful tone.  
\- No, but I'm afraid someone will talk to you and dissuade you, someone like Baroness Lehzen - she answered seriously.  
\- I swear by my son's grave! I'll do whatever you want Victoria - Lord Melbourne promised.  
\- I thank you my love! My sweet Lord M! - Victoria said and then leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips.  
In this way Victoria convinced Lord Melbourne, and then spoke to her inner circle; trusting them was not a mistake, Lord Alfred got an Anglican cleric something older and old friend of his family. It was not easy to convince him to celebrate the wedding, Lord Alfred and Victoria herself had to use all their power of conviction to do so; Victoria made promises to use her royal prerogatives to favor him in some way, to reward him for his service. In the end the man accepted, and the day and the hour were arranged. The moment they met in the guest bedroom where Lord Melbourne, the clergyman, Lord Alfred, Emma Portman, the Duchess of Sutherland, Lehzen and of course Victoria were staying. Skerrett was in charge of distracting the nurse on duty outside the bedroom.  
The cleric officiated the ceremony as quickly as possible, as much as the rituals of the Church of England allowed him. After asking the decisive question to Lord Melbourne, who answered in the affirmative, the clergyman asked the question to Victoria.  
\- …Victoria wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy state matrimony? Wilt thou have obey and serve him...? - recited the clergyman in the crucial moment.  
\- I will! - Victoria answered at the end of the cleric's ritual question, her voice steady and clear.  
\- I pronounce that they be man and wife together. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.  
Victoria leaned over and kissed Lord Melbourne's lips, sealing their bond; Emma and the Duchess were crying, Lord Alfred seemed pleased by his friend, but at the same time nervous about the situation, and Lehzen made an effort not to cry, her face disengaged.  
Somewhat later, at dawn, Victoria was leaving her bedroom with Skerrett; The Queen was dressed in her nightclothes and also a robe over her. Lehzen came quickly.  
\- Majesty, but, where are you go...? - Lehzen asked in dismay.  
\- I'm going to Lord Melbourne's bedroom, it's my wedding night, remember? - Victoria said with a blush on her cheeks.  
\- Your Majesty! Are you going to spend the night with Lord Melbourne? - Lehzen said scandalized.  
\- I'm going to spend my wedding night with my husband! My husband, Lehzen! Do not forget - Victoria replied in a tone of annoyance.  
\- But Majesty... is not prudent... you... - protested Lehzen horrified by the consequences.  
\- Lehzen! I'm not going to discuss this with you... I want to spend my wedding night with my husband. Even if it is a "special" marriage, it is still a marriage. If you worry that the marriage is consumed, I do not think Lord Melbourne is in a position to do it yet... but if I could, is not it normal? In any case, it is your right, and it is my right. And if the worst happens, and Lord Melbourne does not survive his current condition... I want to have a beautiful memory of this day... There is nothing more to talk about - concluded Victoria decidedly.  
Thanks to Lord Alfred and Skerrett, arrangements had been made, and Victoria was able to stealthily slip in and into Lord Melbourne's bedroom; he was asleep, but he woke up when he heard noises and saw that Victoria was lighting a lamp. And then he could see as she took off the robe she wore on top of her nightgown.  
\- Victoria! But, what do y…? - asked Lord Melbourne, astonished and alarmed.  
\- It's our wedding night! I came to spend the night with my husband - Victoria replied, her face flushed and a nervous smile, the gesture of a frightened and anxious little girl.  
Lord Melbourne glimpsed Victoria's beautiful body, that was divined under the semitransparent nightgown, for under the garment she had nothing else. Lord Melbourne could almost admire Victoria's breasts and other parts of her body that he never thought he would ever see in real life, which he was never supposed to see. Lord Melbourne felt his heart pounding and the excitement taking over his body, and as he could not help it, the inevitable physical response occurred next... Lord Melbourne cursed to himself and thought: "My God, Victoria, you are driving me crazy! Have mercy on me!"…


	5. Sexual Education...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to live the love, doubting between the desire and the duty. Lord Melbourne will face the temptation, while Victoria innocently offers her unconditional love him.

\- But Victoria, you can not! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne in alarm.  
\- Easy, Lord M! Nobody knows I'm here! Only our faithful friends - Victoria replied, approaching the bed.   
As she drew closer to him, Lord Melbourne could see better through Victoria's semitransparent nightgown, what he was not supposed to see; so he averted his embarrassing gaze, and Victoria became aware of her half-nakedness, and by a instinct of shamefacedness, she covered herself with her arms. But then she smiled mischievously at the effect she'd had on Lord Melbourne.  
\- Lord M... we're married. You forgot it already? - Victoria asked, amused.   
\- How can I forget it, Ma'am! But ours... was not a classic royal marriage - replied Lord M, with some irony, but unable to avoid a smile.  
\- Whatever, we're entitled to a wedding night, even if you're wounded Lord M - Victoria said.  
\- Victoria, please, it's not...! - Lord Melbourne was about to protest.   
\- Please, Lord M! - Victoria exclaimed, climbing onto the bed and being very close to Lord Melbourne - I want to be with you tonight! Do not throw me away! I want to have a beautiful memory of the day I married you - she added, looking him in the eye with a tender and pleading look.  
Lord Melbourne saw her beautiful face, with that touching gesture, and then under his gaze, and saw Victoria's breasts beneath the almost transparent cloth; he felt like the desire was greater the remnants of his common sense, and he realized that he could not resist.   
\- Come to bed, Victoria! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, pushing aside the thick quilt with his left hand.  
Joyfully, Victoria slipped beneath the bedspread and curled her body to the right side of Lord Melbourne's body, placing one leg over Lord Melbourne's crotch; he wrapped himself and her bedspread, covering the bodies of both of them, and with his right arm on Victoria's back, he drew her in an intimate and protective gesture. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes narrowed.  
\- Victoria... my sweet and reckless Victoria - whispered Lord Melbourne, his left hand caressing Victoria's hair.  
\- Lord M...! - she exclaimed, as a tear trickled down her cheek and her body trembled.  
\- Are you cold Victoria? You must be cold in this dress, Ma'am - said Lord Melbourne with a certain lewd tone, as he held her tight.   
\- It's... it's my nightgown - Victoria said, blushing, feeling Melbourne's heartbeat beneath her cheek.  
\- I see - said Lord Melbourne, sliding his hand from Victoria's hair to her naked shoulder.  
Lord Melbourne buried his face in her hair, aspiring her scent; he gave a soft kiss on the head.   
\- Your hair smells great - Lord Melbourne said in a manly tone.  
\- I washed it and perfumed it before I came with you - Victoria said pleased.  
-Victoria... you know how to make me lose my head, like to arouse in me passions that I had not felt since I was very young! - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- It makes me very happy to hear you say that, Lord M - Victoria replied.   
Victoria felt the strong and large hands of Lord Melbourne caressing her body, one hand running down her back, the other her bare shoulder; Victoria shuddered and felt excitement and nerves at the same time...  
-Lord M... there is something that... I know that because of being hurt you may not be able to... consummate our marriage tonight... But, if you want to try... I am willing to do it - Victoria said in a voice broken by the anxiety and nerves.   
\- I see... it's a very generous offer, Ma'am - Lord Melbourne replied in a sweet voice and a touch of sensuality, and then put his hand under Victoria's chin and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes - And you want my love?  
\- Yes... I want to be your woman in every way, William - she replied, her eyes bright, her reflected nerves in the gesture of her face.   
\- My beautiful Victoria... my sweet angel! - said Lord Melbourne, his voice filled with desire and tenderness simultaneously - do you know all about the act of physical love between a man and a woman?"  
\- No! I mean, I know or I intuit something, but... I don't know everything about it - Victoria replied ashamed and red as a tomato.  
Lord Melbourne saw her with a strange and intense gaze, between a touch of emotion and lust. Then he kissed her on the lips, a long and soft kiss.   
\- Your innocence, your virginity is the best gift you can give me... I love your naivety Victoria, it's sweet and exciting at the same time... I want you so much, my dear - said Lord Melbourne with that desire reflected in his virile voice.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her on the mouth, this time a deeper and more passionate kiss. Then Lord Melbourne put his hand on one of Victoria's breasts, over the fabric of her nightshirt; the action took by surprise her, which she shuddered.   
\- Easy, Victoria! Let me show you some of that physical love between a man and a woman - said Lord Melbourne, showing Victoria a face of him that she did not know... that of the excited man, the male in heat.  
With his large and strong hand, Lord Melbourne began stroking and squeezing Victoria's breast above the fabric of the garment; then he put his hand on her shoulder and lowered the strip of her nightgown... until, he got her breast out of the nightgown and leave him naked.   
Lord Melbourne put his hand on her bare breast, and again stroked it and squeezed it, this time in direct contact with the skin. Victoria closed her eyes and gasped, excited and frightened at the same time. Lord Melbourne pinched Victoria's nipple, causing her to utter a small gasp, and the whole body of the girl trembled with a certain force...  
\- You make me crazy Victoria! You make me lose me in desire... I just want to own you - Lord Melbourne said in a gasping and anxious voice.   
He brought his other hand to her ass and began to stroke her buttocks, and give her little spankings. Lord Melbourne lowered his head and placed his lips on Victoria's bare breast, and then kissed him and...  
Victoria felt things she had never felt before... waves of heat and tingling ran through her body, concentrating on certain parts... She trembled like a flan, and gasped anxiously and desperately. At the same time she rubbed her leg against Lord Melbourne's body instinctively. In the meantime Lord Melbourne made that his hand on Victoria's buttocks clung to the cloth of her nightgown, pulling the garment, revealing her thigh, which he stroked with her warm fingers.   
\- Oh Lord M! - Victoria gasped out of control.  
\- Let yourself go, Victoria! God, how beautiful you are! - Lord Melbourne exclaimed, taking his lips from her breast for a moment, then returning to his work, skillfully using his mouth on the hard nipple, stimulating her...   
Victoria laid a hand on Lord Melbourne's hair and clung to him. Lord Melbourne pushed his mouth from her breast and now kissed Victoria on the lips, a passionate and almost violent kiss, which almost hurt her. In the meantime, he squeezed Victoria's breast more tightly with his hand.  
Lord Melbourne lowered his lips and kissed Victoria's neck, and nibbled. With the other hand Lord Melbourne stroked Victoria's buttocks, which he had left naked when he pull the nightgown...   
\- God, I have a hard time stopping! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne gasping with weariness and excitement.  
\- Do not do it! - Victoria said, surprised at her own words, also gasping.   
-Victoria... I have to stop... First of all, because my body is still not in condition... and... when I will make love to you for the first time, I want to be able to give my best effort... I will love you as you deserve - Lord Melbourne said with a smile - And secondly, because when I will love you for the first time, I don't want to do it almost on the sly, as if I were an immoral, one who sneaks into a house to seduce an innocent girl... I want to make love to you like your husband... with pride, without hiding... I want the world to know that you are mine... And I want your first time to be special... for both - he added.   
\- Lord M... that's why I love you... But it's so hard to stop now - Victoria said, laughing.  
\- If you knew everything about physical love between men and women you would know that it is much more difficult for me! - Lord Melbourne replied laughing, as he thought of the bulge in his crotch - By the way... beautiful attributes, Ma'am! - he added as he squeezed Victoria's bare breast again.   
\- Lord M! You are very daring! - Victoria replied with a nervous giggle as she patted Lord Melbourne's hand that clutching to her breast, then she hid her face in the chest him.  
\- I love you so much, Victoria - he whispered in her ear.   
The rest of the night they spent talking, occasionally laughing, often kissing, sharing caresses... until both fell asleep. The next day, as soon as the sun rose, there was a knock on the door, and Miss Skerrett opened the door and peered out.  
\- Your Majesty! Majesty! - Skerrett called.   
Victoria and Lord Melbourne woke up, and they both raised their heads to see Skerrett...  
\- Pardon Majesty, my lord... but Baroness Lehzen sent me to fetch her... Your Majesty must return to your bedroom to avoid being seen here.  
Victoria and Lord Melbourne shared a quick look of disappointment, and she kissed him on the lips.   
\- At lunchtime I'll come back to visit you, darling - Victoria said, and hurriedly got out of bed and stood up.  
\- Victoria, wait! - Lord Melbourne tried to warn her, extending his arm...   
But it was late... Victoria still had her breast out of her nightgown, and though she noticed it and covered it modestly, already Miss Skerrett had seen it, and the Queen's maiden turned red as a tomato, feeling like an indiscreet witness in an intimate moment of the couple...  
\- I... I wait outside Majesty! - Skerrett said embarrassed, and closed the door.   
Victoria and Lord Melbourne exchanged a glance and laughed like two mischievous children, and she threw herself into his arms, kissed him good-bye on the lips, laughing both...  
A few minutes later Lehzen, Victoria and Skerrett were already in the Queen's bedroom; Baroness Lehzen looked at Victoria with a suspicious and reproachful look.   
\- How was your night, Your Majesty? - Lehzen asked, trying to sound indifferent.  
\- Easy and sweet... interesting - Victoria replied, trying to hide her face and eyes so as not to show away her blush.  
\- Interesting? - Lehzen asked, raising an eyebrow.   
\- Lehzen! I don't have to give you explanations! But to satisfy your curiosity, it has not happened... the most important - Victoria said, glancing sideways at Skerrett, who was putting the queen's clothes on the bed, and blushing at Victoria's gaze.  
\- I see - Lehzen replied, frowning.   
\- Lehzen, do not look at me like that! - claimed Victoria, as a girl who complains about her mother's reprimand after dating a boyfriend on the sly.  
\- As well as? - asked Lehzen.  
\- Like when I was a little girl and I did something wrong! I'm a married woman! Besides, I'm ashamed to talk about this - said Victoria.   
When they left her alone for a few minutes, Victoria remembered Lord Melbourne's lived moments, kisses and caresses, and remembered the sensation of sexual excitement that she had first lived that way... she felt the heat in her inside, and she laugh alone. Now more than ever she was ready to fight for his love, and determined to take the next step, however risky it was...


	6. ... and Policy Lessons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria, armed with courage and relying on her political skills, must confront the powers that can determine the triumph or failure of her love story.

While the Queen in Buckingham Palace enjoyed a few moments of happiness as she prepared for most difficult moments in the risky adventure she had undertaken... throughout the country a wave of popular support for her had been sparked by the attempted against her lifetime. And Lord Melbourne also benefited from this popular enthusiasm...  
In a tavern, three men sat around a table and talked about the events:  
\- Those damn bastards! Dare to attack the Queen! They should hang all those radical bastards! - exclaimed one of the men, an old man.  
\- I could not agree more! By God, the Queen is so young... almost a girl of my daughter's age! Fortunately, Lord Melbourne was there to save her life - replied another tall and sturdy man, who must be about forty.  
\- He is a brave man without a doubt! Maybe another of those stretched aristocrats would have run away and have let the Queen be killed... cover her with his body and get shot for her, that was very brave, especially for someone accustomed to living a rich life - said the third man, a thin and pale man of something more than thirty years.  
\- Although I do not like the way he rules the country, I must admit he's a brave man... he really has a pair of balls - replied the older man.  
\- They say he's in love with the Queen - said the thin man.  
\- They also say she's in love with him - the middle-aged man replied.  
\- Foolishness! But if would was true, I prefer that the Queen be in love with a real man, and not with one of those effeminate foreign princes... yes, sir, a man and an English patriot, like me! - said the older man, drawing his pint of beer, while the thinner elbowed the man in his forties and both laughed at his old companion.  
In another corner of the country, a woman who worked selling fish at a port-side market chatted with an old friend while she worked.  
-If the latest news is true, it seems the Prime Minister will survive. Poor Queen Victoria must be very relieved, because if what the press tells is true, she loves him very much... And it's like not wanting it! A man who is willing to sacrifice his life for one... - said the friend of the fisherwoman.  
\- Have a man who is willing to die for you! I would like to know what that is! - replied the fisherwoman, looking at her husband with the face very unfriendly, while cutting a fish's head with a sharp hatch, causing the man to clear his throat uncomfortably and say goodbye, leaving in a hurry.  
And elsewhere, in a sumptuous house of a wealthy family of businessmen, three teenage girls were crying in a room, when the lady of the house came in and she was baffled...  
-But what happens girls! Why do you cry? - she asked in surprise.  
\- It's just that we've been reading some chronicles in the newspapers and magazines about the beautiful story of Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria... poor Queen has suffered so much since they wounded him by saving her life! And if he does die! You imagine mom, what it is to lose the man you love that way! - one of the girls answered in sobs.  
\- You must not believe everything the tabloid says, girls! Surely they are bad gossip... the Queen can not be in love with the Prime Minister. He is old enough to be her father! Besides, it would not be appropriate, the Queen will have to marry someone of her condition, a prince of royal blood - replied the mother.  
\- But it would be so beautiful that it were true! So romantic! - answered another one of the girls with a sigh.  
\- Stop dreaming about beautiful stories of forbidden love! And better go do your homework... and do not read so many romantic novels! - said the mother, and the girls left the room.  
When the girls left, the mother took some of the publications and began to read. And then she began to cry too, just as her husband came in.  
\- But woman... what's wrong! - exclaimed the man.  
\- Poor Victoria, poor Lord Melbourne! What a sad story! - replied the woman, and left the room, leaving the man disconcerted.  
While thousands of similar scenes were played all over the country, in Buckingham Palace, Queen Victoria received Duke of Wellington in her office. After the usual greetings, they both sat facing each other.  
\- Duke I called, because I wanted to talk about a very important matter with you. I must tell you that Mr. Peel will join us at any moment, but first I wanted to anticipate what I want to talk to both of them - Victoria said solemnly, trying to look serene, but inside she was nervous.  
\- Your Majesty, I am at your service. I must admit I am somewhat intrigued by that so urgent that you wish to deal with us - replied the duke.  
\- I've made a very important and difficult decision, Duke. It has not been impetuous, but a product of long meditation, and I want you to be the first to know... I have decided to marry Lord Melbourne.  
Wellington's face reflected a certain surprise, but not as great as would be expected in that particular situation, as if it were something that was not so unexpected. After that ephemeral moment of surprise, Wellington's face expressed seriousness and disgust.  
\- Then, Ma'am, I fear you have signed the death sentence of your reign - replied Wellington in his direct and relentlessly sincere manner.  
Victoria took the blow and for a moment her throat tightened... but she immediately calmed her nerves to return to the battle...  
\- Duke, you are one of the few men I truly admire in this life. You are the greatest living hero in this country, and that is why I wanted to consult you first, because I understand that it is a state matter of the highest importance - Victoria said quietly, even with a slight smile.  
\- I sincerely appreciate your words Majesty, believe me when I tell you that I am excited to hear it from you. But you must understand that the admiration you so graciously manifests me will not change my opposition to this decision, Ma'am - answered Wellington politely but firmly.  
\- Duke of Wellington, do not misunderstand me... my words are always sincere with any of my subjects, for better or for worse! I don't praise expecting favors in return, because I am the Queen of this country, and I don't need to flatter anyone, on the contrary, it is generally to me who come with praise in hopes of obtaining favors! - Victoria replied, her voice as cold and sharp as steel, without losing her composure, but with the restrained anger poking through her eyes, with a gesture that would have intimidated many.  
Wellington, accustomed to the clashes in politics and the dangers of war, could not help but be impressed by the Queen's reaction... That young girl really had fire inside her, majesty and gift of command, as if it were something natural in her. "God, she looks like her grandfather in his good times When he had not lost his mind and was able to impose respect with a look!", thought Wellington, thinking of the unfortunate King George III, Victoria's grandfather (whom she had not known).  
\- I beg your pardon if you have been offended, Your Majesty. Of course I did not mean to, I just wanted to be honest in my opinion - Wellington replied honestly, but not sounding flattering.  
\- I don't feel offended Duke, and of course I appreciate your honesty, it's what I expect from you. But I only ask one thing... I ask you to listen to the arguments that I am going to express in front of Mr. Peel and you, without prejudice, with an open mind and above all, as if I were a King and not a Queen. I once told you that because I was a woman I had to fight a battle every day to prove my worth, proving to everyone that I was capable of reigning like a man, despite my sex... I am not naive, and I know that I am judged more severely than a man, that what would be forgiven a King, in my case would not be tolerated, would be seen as a defect in my character as a result of my female condition, and to a lesser degree of my age. I am waiting for you Duke, to listen to me with intelligence and common sense, with severity if it is necessary, but without prejudging me, and if once you hear my arguments you still think it is a crazy decision, I will not feel offended, if you says it to my face - said Victoria with poise and dignity.  
Wellington studied her, and in his heart he recognized that he still felt admiration and affection for the young Queen, who continued to impress him with her halo of dignity and grandeur.  
\- I think it's fair, Your Majesty. As a general I only judged my men for their performance on the battlefield, never out of appearances or prejudices. I'm willing to listen to you with an open mind - Wellington promised.  
\- Thank you, Duke - Victoria replied.  
They exchanged a few more words, until they announced the arrival of Robert Peel, leader of the Conservative Party, the main opposition party to the Whig government of Lord Melbourne (and party to which the Duke of Wellington also belonged). Peel sat next to Wellington, in front of Queen Victoria. After a few words of courtesy, Victoria took the initiative.  
\- Sir Robert, I called you because I want to announce two things to you. The first is that I will be happy to ask you to form a government, as my Prime Minister.  
Peel put on an expression of surprise, which Victoria found very funny and had to make an effort not to laugh and maintain a solemn and expressionless gesture.  
\- But... but Your Majesty...! I thought... I thought Lord Melbourne thought to continue to lead the government and that was your wish too! - said Peel in astonishment, causing Wellington couldn't help but an ironic laughter, which made Peel more disconcerted.  
\- You're wrong, Sir Robert - Victoria said with a wry smile.  
\- But, I do not understand... this is not the usual procedure. The resignation of Lord Melbourne has not been officially announced, and generally you should meet alone with me... not that I am disturbed by the presence of dear friend the Duke of Wellington, but... - said Peel without understanding.  
\- Sir Robert, I know the procedures perfectly. The point is that I have not yet asked for it officially, I just announced my intention to do it informally. And the reason for that has to do with the second thing I want to announce to you - Victoria said quietly.  
\- The second thing... and what would it be, Majesty? - asked Peel, more confused, especially when he saw the sarcastic and somewhat amused expression of his friend and former boss Wellington.  
\- The thing is, I'll soon add a new official title to the list of titles I own - Victoria answered, with some malignant and mischievous satisfaction.  
\- A new title? Which, Majesty? - asked Peel with that stupid toad grin that irritated Victoria and made her laugh at the same time.  
\- The title of Viscountess of Melbourne - Victoria said quietly.  
Wellington could not help but laugh, while it took Peel a few moments to assimilate and understand what he had heard. And when he did, an expression of awe and horror rose in his face, and he was about to rise in a spontaneous reaction, but he restrained himself remembering that he should not be standing in the presence of the Queen until she did not first.  
\- But Your Majesty, marrying Lord Melbourne is...! - Peel was going to say, but he broke off at the hard warning look on Victoria's face, that regal expression of cold anger that reminded Wellington again to the Queen's grandfather.  
\- Robert, I promised Her Majesty that we would listen to her reasons or arguments without prejudging, with an open mind... let us wait until then to expose to Her Majesty our sincere and loyal opinions on the suitability or not of that union - Wellington interjected, knowing antipathy that Victoria felt for Peel and aware of the little tact that had Tory leader, to avoid a clash between both of which would harm its friend and the party of both.  
\- Thank you, Duke... gentlemen, the first argument may seem very basic or simplistic, but as you will see it has weight. Lord Melbourne is an englishman, a gentleman of this country, a British patriot - Victoria began to expose and saw that her first words were received with indulgent and disdainful smiles from her listeners, as if they were hearing an innocent little girl trying to opine, about adult themes, but she did not let herself be frightened - It is no secret to you that my family's main candidate to marry me is my cousin Albert, a German prince... well, I must remind you gentlemen that, although I don't look like, I am half German, because my mother is German. If to that we add that on the part of my father I also have a lot of German blood, it could be said that in fact more than half of my blood is German. If, I will marry a German... more than three quarters of my children's blood will be German, and the future King or Queen will be much more German than English, at least of blood. It is true that my dynasty comes from Germany... but do not you think that the British can begin to feel uncomfortable with so much foreign blood, especially German, in the veins of their reigning dynasty, of their monarchs?  
Peel and Wellington became serious and stirred uneasily in their seats; Victoria had expressed something to them, especially to Wellington, that seemed to them an uncomfortable truth which they certainly did not see with good eyes.  
\- If we add that the main motivation of my family to want to get married me with Albert or any other of my German cousins is to want to control me for the benefit of their interests... foreign interests, then we have a strong argument against this possible union. Gentlemen, my Uncle Leopold, the King of the Belgians, and my mother, are determined to get married me Albert for obvious reasons: my mother wants to exert on me the control that she next to Conroy failed to obtain, and my uncle also wants to manipulate me in his benefit. To this is added the interest of Albert's father, who is supposed to be my future father-in-law, Duke Ernest I of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. I have in my possession ... - Victoria said, rummaging through some of the red drawers containing the official government documents - ...confidential reports from the government, from our agents abroad... according to credible sources, Duke Ernest boasts that his son is going to marry the "richest woman in the world", the Queen of the richest country in the world, and that "something of that immense wealth must rain on its small and impoverished principality"...  
\- German bastard! - said the Duke of Wellington under his breath with anger, while Mr. Peel twisted his face in annoyance and Victoria pretended not to have listened to Wellington and she avoided a smile.  
\- ...on the other hand, my Uncle Leopold, although somewhat more discreet, has confided to people in his court that if he gets me to marry Albert, he will have the Crown of Great Britain in his pocket, and with it goes to guarantee unconditional British support to stand on the Throne of his small and fragile Kingdom, which has less than a decade of existence... a support even at the expense of British national interests. As you see gentlemen, my family's goal, though it pains me to say it, is that the Crown is at the service of foreign interests, instead of serving the British people... Do you imagine what public opinion would think if the press had access to these secret reports from the Foreign Office? Especially if it were the newspapers close to your Conservative Party! - Victoria said depositing the reports in a small table that was next to Peel, which made that it and Wellington exchanged a significant look.  
\- Also... - continued Victoria - ... we must weigh the fact that my uncle Leopold converted to Catholicism, or if you prefer, he became "papist" to be King of Belgium, and being my cousin Albert so close to him, we don't know how Catholicism could be influential for my cousin.  
\- In that, Her Majesty is absolutely right! I've warned you, Robert, since we started talking about that possible wedding... the German prince might be the Trojan Horse of Papism to enter our Royal Family - exclaimed Wellington, while Peel shrugged.  
Victoria smiled wickedly, knowing that she had touched a sensitive fiber in the Duke of Wellington, who was a fervent adversary of Catholicism and for that reason had expressed reticence to a possible wedding of her with Albert, arranged by the "papist" Leopold.  
\- In any case, if I married another prince of any other European royal house, the situation would not be very different... any ruling dynasty would try to use my union with one of its members for the benefit of their own interests, putting their interests before that the national interests from England. And that, in these times so convulsed on the European strategicboard, is very risky - said Victoria, continuing her studied exposition - On the other hand gentlemen, the same reports from the Foreign Office that the Cabinet sent me indicate a growing Political turmoil in the continent... reports from all our embassies, from Moscow to Lisbon, through Paris, Berlin, Vienna or Madrid, report political movements that may trigger in the next few years new revolutions in Europe that threaten the continent's monarchies... just here, the Cartists promoted revolts and attempted to trigger a Revolution, and so blood ran. And the recent attempted against my life... - Victoria's voice cracked a little as she remembered the recent event that had left her traumatized - shows how far the most radical fanatics are willing to go. In these dangerous times, more than ever, we need a solid Monarchy headed by a Monarch who can awaken the affection and loyalty of the great majority of his subjects, that can unite the Nation, away from the abyss of a Revolution... and Who could do better than a young and charming Queen? Above all, if that Queen is married to the man she loves, a good and noble man, and together they form an exemplary family, a good English family that is a role model for the whole country. A romantic legend, of those that so much like the public opinion. Romanticism and family to defend order against the Revolution and anarchy.  
Wellington and Peel looked at each other, and each saw something of surprise in the other's face, thinking that it was as if they were listening to a veteran politician and not to a frail and innocent young lady.  
\- Now, we imagine that I have to abdicate for the opposition to my wedding... you gentlemen, do you think that my uncle the Duke of Cumberland could be a better guarantee than I am in the face of the threat of Revolution? My uncle, a man who nothing else became King of Hanover, abolished the constitution of his kingdom. The Duke of Cumberland could unleash a Revolution rather than prevent it... and I do not have to remind you of the tragedies that have occurred in this country every time they have had to overthrow a King by force... From that perspective, I think my choice is much more attractive.  
\- Your Majesty, I understand your reasons and I find your arguments very strong... but Lord Melbourne is a Viscount and you Queen, it would be a very uneven marriage - said Robert Peel.  
\- Yes, Sir Robert, but then, does that mean that any English nobleman is less worthy than the last prince of the smallest and poorest European principality? - said Victoria, causing Peel and Wellington to be wounded in their own pride - Gentlemen, times change, and rules can be changed within a certain order. Nor is it a matter of marrying a commoner, Lord Melbourne is noble, even if it is of the low nobility... Why could a Queen not marry a Duke, Marquis, Earl or Viscount of her own country? Besides, I think that in my case, that I am a young woman, it is better for me to have a mature husband with wisdom and experience in life, who can temper my youthful impulses, than a husband almost as young and inexperienced as me, with the aggravation of being foreign and therefore unfamiliar with our customs and laws.  
\- But your husband would have been your Prime Minister and leader of a political party, that calls into question the Crown's impartiality in politics - Wellington said quietly.  
\- Duke is right, but obviously Lord Melbourne is going to immediately resign the leadership of his party and from now on he will stay away from politics, he will not even step back into the halls where the leaders of the Whig Party meet... apart from appearances, if Lord Melbourne marries me, all his appearances and public statements will be consulted beforehand with the Government, and he will not say a word in public that does not have the approval of your future government, Sir Robert. Gentlemen, I believe that you know Lord Melbourne well, and you know that he is a very cautious man and respectful of the British Constitution. You may not know it, but as Prime Minister I often advise me to improve my relationship with your party and with you in particular Sir Robert, even though you are opposed to the Melbourne Cabinet. On the other hand, I do not think I have to emphasize that I make my own decisions, that I am absolutely independent in my role as Queen and that in the same way that I have not accepted to be a puppet of my family, even of my mother, I will not be my husband's. You have my word on that.  
Peel and Wellington looked uncertain and suspicious yet in their faces.  
\- Sir Robert, I understand that you and me start off on the left foot - said Victoria, trying to sound very agreeable - for that unfortunate misunderstanding between you and me over the matter of my ladies of the bedchamber, which prevented you from becoming Prime Minister. But I was then more inexperienced and did not quite understand the subtleties of politics... I am now more aware of the importance of certain symbolisms. If you become my Prime Minister, I am willing to cooperate with you in the same way that I did with Lord Melbourne. I am even willing to accept that almost all my ladies are replaced by Tory ladies, except for two friends dear to me. Sir Robert, it is true that the Crown must be impartial, but it is also true that a Prime Minister can benefit greatly from the friendship of his Queen, and above all from the gratitude of his Queen... You must take it into account.  
Peel and Wellington understood the message the Queen wanted to send them, offering her support to the next Conservative government in exchange for their support of her marriage to Lord Melbourne.  
\- Sir Robert, I think I'm not mistaken, I do think that this might be your last chance to be Prime Minister and govern this country again... you've seen the newspapers and you've seen the reaction of the people in the street. You know that the attempted has awakened a wave of popular sympathy for me and Lord Melbourne, and that even the rumors of a romantic story between the he and me are not badly received by many people... Now suppose you and your party oppose my marriage, and that is why this popular fervor turns against you in the elections... or worse, let's suppose Lord Melbourne run again as a candidate for Prime Minister, that could make things difficult for you - said Victoria and saw in the Mr Peel's face his dislike with the prospects - But on the contrary, if your party supports my marriage, and you participate in the wedding ceremony in pre-eminent place as Prime Minister, you could benefit from popular fervor and have a better chance of to win the election to the successor of Lord Melbourne like leader of Whig Party, that surely will be Lord John Russell. I think you'd have the election in your pocket, Sir Robert.  
The "carrot and stick," Wellington thought with respect for Victoria... offer reward and punishment to get something from someone, something classic but effective.  
\- Majesty, supposing that... it would be possible to consider your proposal, you have to keep in mind that it should have the approval of the Privy Council, and that will be very difficult - said Peel.  
\- Well, I think if I do manage to persuade the Duke of Wellington, I will have strong support in the Privy Council - Victoria replied with a smile to Wellington - But I also have another strong support in the Privy Council, my dear uncle the Duke of Sussex.  
\- The Duke of Sussex supports your wedding with Lord Melbourne! - Wellington said in surprise.  
\- Yes he do, and I hope to have the pleasure of having my uncle's wife, the Duchess of Inverness, at my wedding - Victoria said mischievously.  
\- The Duchess of...? I see - Wellington replied, and soon understood that Victoria had bought her uncle's support with a nobility title for his second wife, a title that allowed the woman to enter the royal and nobility circles. Wellington felt more respect for the intelligence and Machiavellian ability of the Queen...  
\- But, even if the Privy Council gives its approval... it will have to discuss in Parliament such matters as your husband's title, his assignment... it will not be easy to come to an agreement. Evidently Lord Melbourne could not be King Consort, not even Prince Consort, it will be difficult to find an acceptable title - said Peel.  
\- Sir Robert, Lord Melbourne is a man worthy of the highest honors, but he is very modest, and I am realist... we will not be very picky about the subject of the title, but of course I will not tolerate that he is humiliated. His position at my side should be discreet but dignified, he must have the right place to be my husband. And of course my children with him will inherit the Crown! I will not tolerate anyone wanting to disinherit my children because of their father's condition. As for the assignment, my future husband will not receive an allowance - Victoria replied.  
\- No assignment, Ma'am! - Wellington said in surprise.  
\- Not a penny, Duke... he will live of his own peculium and of course he will benefit from my food and my accommodation free of charge - Victoria replied with some irony.  
\- But Your Majesty... that can not be... How can we justify that the Queen's husband does not receive any allowance while her relatives do? Like your Uncle Leopold, who, despite being King of Belgium, still receives an allowance as your cousin's widower... a large enough allowance - said Mr. Peel.  
\- Well, Sir Robert, that's one of the things your next government could do - Victoria said coldly.  
Wellington was surprised again, seeing that the Queen tacitly authorized Peel to revoke her uncle's assignment. The old Duke thought that rumors of a violent argument between the Queen and her uncle in the days after the attempted were true, when the Queen was suffering from the fear of losing Lord Melbourne, and her impertinent uncle insisted that the attack was one more reason to accelerate marriage plans with Albert, and thus guarantee succession to the Throne. The people said that the Queen was beside herself, and that she practically threw her uncle out of the Palace, and that the very offended Belgian King had left the country the next day without saying goodbye to her niece, who she did nothing to reconcile with him. For his part, Mr. Peel smiled contentedly for the first time throughout the interview.  
\- Your Majesty... although it is true that there is a popular fervor as you say, a part of public opinion will not accept it so easily - said Peel, getting more and more to the idea.  
\- Sir Robert, the public opinion can be guided. If I have the help of the press, both Whig and Conservative, and for that I count on your help - Victoria replied.  
\- Majesty, I must warn you that this union will generate criticism in other European countries... you will see it as something... scandalous - Peel added.  
\- Sir Robert, we are the most powerful Empire on Earth... This will be the British century, we do not have to worry about the opinion of others, it is they who must worry about ours opinions - Victoria said in a regal tone.  
\- Your Majesty, if you had been born a man and had not been born in the bosom of the Royal House, you would have been a magnificent Prime Minister! - exclaimed Wellington with sincere admiration and amusement.  
\- No one knows, Duke, maybe someday there will be a woman as Prime Minister! - said Victoria in amusement.  
\- Ha ha! You have a good sense of humor, Ma'am! - Wellington replied.  
\- Majesty, even so... - Peel was about to say.  
\- Robert, accept it... Her Majesty has won. We must recognize that Lord Melbourne is an honorable gentleman, an honorable and patriotic man... his only fault is to be whig! I would loved him to be outside ours, but no one is perfect... the Queen has eloquently expressed her arguments, and we must recognize that they are strong and reasonable. I think we should support her in her decision, and you must be Prime Minister to back her in this difficult situation - Wellington said.  
\- It will not be easy to convince the whole party, Wellington, you know... many of our parliamentarians will object - Peel replied.  
\- With you and me, with the current leader and the former leader of the party backing the decision, we will bend the dissidents and convince everyone... with the support of the two major parties, the press and the Privy Council, Her Majesty will get the support to their decision. What do you say, Robert? - Wellington said.  
\- Agreed. The Tories will support your decision, Your Majesty - Peel told Victoria.  
\- Thank you, Sir Robert, Duke of Wellington! - Victoria replied, barely holding her emotion.  
After Peel and Wellington left, Victoria ran into the arms of Lord Melbourne and wept with joy, and she told him the good news. At last they could marry again, this time in public and they would love without hiding. But it was still missing so that both finally gave themselves to "physical love" in their marriage bed...


	7. Our Authentic Wedding Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great day for which they have fought so much has arrived. Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne will finally be able to indulge in the passion. The flesh and spirit fused into a moment of lust. Is it the beginning of a happy life?

_" **And lost in your hair**_  
 ** _I am a righteous man who has gone to heaven_**  
 ** _Without ever stepped on church"._**  
_Translation of the extract of the lyrics of a romantic song in Spanish language, called: “Luces de Bohemia para Elisa”, of the year 1986, by the Spanish composer José María Cano, and sung by Mexican singer Emmanuel._  
Lord Melbourne walked supported on a cane toward the main exit of Buckingham Palace, and on his way encounter Sir Robert Peel, and they greeted each other politely.  
\- Sir Robert, how are you? - asked Lord Melbourne.  
\- Well, how are you, Lord Melbourne? - Peel replied.  
\- Well... I'm recovering satisfactorily, but as you see I now have a third leg - Lord Melbourne replied.  
\- I see... but I'm glad you're standing. We are all happy for your recovery, Lord Melbourne - Peel said.  
\- Thank you, Sir Robert. And how is the work with Victo... with Her Majesty? - said Lord Melbourne and was a little embarrassed to have almost referred to Victoria by her first name in front of Peel.  
\- Fairly good! - Peel answered, with a funny and ironic smile when seeing the embarrassing moment reflected in the face of Lord Melbourne - Her Majesty the Queen is being very kind to me and it is putting things to me very easy. I never thought that as Prime Minister I would have such a good working relationship with Queen Victoria.  
"To not be!" Lord Melbourne thought. Victoria was enthusiastically supporting her new Prime Minister, because in return Peel was struggling to support the Queen in her controversial decision to marry Lord Melbourne. And it had to be acknowledged that Peel had paid a political price for it.  
As was to be expected the announcement of the Queen's decision caused a storm, after the surprise change of government and as soon as Robert Peel had settled in the office of Prime Minister, had to accompany Victoria to the meeting of the Privy Council where she made the official announcement...  
The meeting of the Privy Council was a nightmare for Victoria, who ended up angry and with a headache, the unbelief of many was followed by the protests of the most traditionalists. But the surprise reaction of the Duke of Wellington and Victoria's uncle, the Duke of Sussex, left many, especially those opposed to the union, disconcerted. It must be recognized that the Duke of Wellington behaved very well, from the point of view of Victoria and Lord Melbourne, defended with eloquence and passion the decision of the Queen, and skillfully confronted the critics to union. Also the defense of the Duke of Sussex was decisive, being uncle of Victoria and son of the remembered George III, and that was seen like the defender of the traditional essences of the Monarchy in the bosom of the Real Family.  
The one who did most damage was the Duke of Cumberland (who was simultaneously King of Hanover), another uncle of Victoria, his speech was very hurtful and almost offensive with his niece. Victoria had to make a great effort to restrain herself and not respond angrily to her uncle, also she had to dominate herself not to cry of rage, although her eyes were moistened. But the Duke of Cumberland's attack was in part vitiated by the fact that he was an interested part, since if his niece had to abdicate he would become King of Britain. Wellington's, Sussex's and Peel's endorsement of Victoria, and the dignity and eloquence with which she defended her position, eventually won reluctant support from the Privy Council to her marriage to Lord Melbourne.  
In the Parliament the situation was not easy either. Despite the support of the leading leaders of the two major political parties, the Conservative Party and the Whig Party, many Whigs and especially Conservatives from both the House of Lords and the House of Commons strongly criticized the decision of the Queen, and they put many obstacles to reach agreements on the conditions of marriage and the status of the future consort of the Queen. Once again the ominous Duke of Cumberland had much to do with it, already who tried to manipulate the situation to force his niece to abdicate, trying to generate a political or even constitutional crisis.  
There was also a lot of debate in the press because, although Tory and Whig leaders asked publishers and columnists close to their respective parties to help generate a state of public opinion favorable to marriage, there were a few writers and columnists who strongly criticized the decision. But the timely leak to the press of confidential reports of which Victoria had spoken with Peel and Wellington and others further, discredited the options of a marriage to a foreign prince, especially with Albert. At the same time that generated a propaganda campaign in favor of the "English candidate", a nationalist campaign in favor of that the Queen will marry a Briton and not a foreigner. This campaign exalted the virtues of Lord Melbourne, presenting him as a worthy example of an English gentleman, with all the virtues of the British people. It was constantly reminded of the value of Lord Melbourne in saving the life of the Queen, his future wife.  
These were difficult times for Victoria and Lord Melbourne, anxious and concerned about developments. But slowly the balance leaned in favor of Victoria's pretensions, and Peel's Tory government with the collaboration of the Whig opposition succeeded in approving in Parliament all the stipulations on status of the future consort of the Queen, satisfying the minimum demands of Victoria to preserve the dignity of Lord Melbourne and to guarantee the right to the succession of the future children of the couple.  
Meanwhile Lord Melbourne recovered from his wounds and was able to start walking, albeit with a lameness for the wound on his thigh, which allowed him to leave the guest bedroom where he had been since the assassination attempt. Victoria was happy to be able to speak with him in her office and in other halls of the Palace, and eat with Lord Melbourne in her private stay. But Lord Melbourne did not accept that they would sleep together again, for he wanted to "respect her" until their marriage was consecrated again, this time before the whole country.  
That was how things were, when Lord Melbourne decided to return to his country home in Brocket Hall, despite Victoria's opposition. He insisted it was best, for not reanimate controversy. And just as he was about to leave, he trip over Prime Minister Peel, who was leaving after being dispatching with Victoria.  
\- Sir Robert, I always tried to tell you that Her Majesty is very professional, and that she did not really have any prevention against you. You just have to find a way to understand and work with her, and everything goes wonderfully. In any case, I am truly glad that you and she collaborate so well - said Lord Melbourne, with a kindly and sincere gesture.  
\- I believe you, Lord Melbourne... but tell me, although it has been a short time, do not you miss being Prime Minister? Knowing that you will not be again - Peel said with courtesy and sincere curiosity.  
\- Sir Robert, honestly I say no. I know it sounds strange in someone who has been engaged in politics, but in fact I never particularly wanted to rule the country. The first time I accepted to be Prime Minister, with King William, I did so for a sense of responsibility, and also the second time I was commissioned to form a government. I was willing to resign a long time ago, but then the King fell ill and died, and then... I stayed for the Queen... for Victoria - answered Lord Melbourne, and ended up pronouncing her name, because after all he thought he should get used to his new situation in which it would no longer be a sacrilege to refer to Victoria by her Christian name in front of third persons.  
\- I understand, Lord Melbourne. If I'm honest, being Prime Minister has been my greatest ambition in life... governing the country has given meaning to my existence. In all these years in which you and me have alternated in the positions of Prime Minister and leader of the opposition, you have been an honest and loyal rival, an honorable adversary, and if there was anything that bothered me about you is that you exercised reluctantly the power that I desired. But I am glad that in the end, you have obtained what you wanted most in life... it will be interesting coexist with you as consort of the Queen! - replied Peel, extending his hand.  
\- I say the same, Sir Robert, and I wish you good luck - Lord Melbourne said, shaking his hand with a friendly smile.  
At that moment Victoria appeared in the room.  
\- Gentlemen, are you making friends! - she exclaimed with a radiant smile and with her hand proudly held the arm of Lord Melbourne, in a possessive gesture, as if it were a normal girl with her fiancé, causing Lord Melbourne looked a little embarrassed in front of Peel.  
\- Ma'am, deep down we've always sympathized been a little to each other, except that politics forced us to be adversaries - replied Peel amused.  
\- Sir Robert, I believe you. William has always spoken to me very highly of you - said Victoria charmingly.  
Lord Melbourne and Peel laughed, Lord Melbourne a little embarrassed and at the same time happy because Victoria treated him as her fiancé in front of Peel, and for his part Peel a little astonished and at the same time amused. "Already she's calling him by his Christian name in front of the others," thought Peel.  
\- The interview today was very productive and enjoyable Sir Robert... I feel very satisfied working with you - added Victoria, charming.  
\- Thank you, Your Majesty! With your permission, I must return to the House - Peel replied happily.  
\- You go, Sir Robert - Victoria said, extending her hand for Peel to kiss her back as a farewell protocol.  
As Peel left, Victoria turned and she squeezed into the Lord Melbourne's body, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
\- See what I do for you? I even made friends with Sir Robert - Victoria said with her sweet and radiant smile, with gesture of little girl looking for approval.  
\- Victory, my little girl! It seems to me all lies, I find it hard to get used to it to not being your Prime Minister, but your future husband. It sounds so strange to hear you call me by my name in front of others! - Lord Melbourne replied, stroking her cheek.  
\- And makes you happy? - Victoria asked with puppy eyes.  
\- It makes me the happiest man in the whole world! - he answered, with the look and gesture of a man in love.  
She buried her face in broad and strong Lord Melbourne's chest.  
\- Do not go! Stay here until the wedding - Victoria said, with longing not to depart from him.  
\- Victoria, we have already spoken - said Lord Melbourne, lifting her chin with his hand to look into her eyes - I don't want to feed the slander of our critics... you must understand that I do it for you, to protect your image. I must take care of the honor of the woman I love.  
\- I understand, Lord M, but I find it very difficult to be separated from you... I want to live with you, under the same roof, to have you a few feet away from me all day. I want to dawn and sleep next to you, I don't want to separate from you a single day for the rest of our lives - said Victoria with desperate love.  
\- And I want it too, Victoria! But we must have a little patience... in a few days we will be united before the whole country, and we will have the right to live together without hiding from anyone, without tarnishing your honor - replied Lord Melbourne, closing his hand like a pincers, imprisoning the chin and cheeks of Victoria.  
\- I'd like to go and visit you in Brocket Hall! - Victoria exclaimed excitedly.  
-Victoria... I want when you enter Brocket Hall again, you do it as my wife, as mistress of the house... it is not so sumptuous as Buckingham, but it is my home, and apart from my love, it is the offering I want to give you. I want to see you as mistress and lady of Brocket Hall... but do not worry, I'll come to lunch with you every day until the wedding day - Lord Melbourne said, without removing his hand from Victoria's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
\- The hours will be eternal, Lord M! - exclaimed Victoria.  
\- And me, Victoria! But my reward will be to see you on the day of our wedding, beautiful and radiant, walking towards me - Lord Melbourne replied, and whispering - And our wedding night, I want to see you in a nightgown like the one you wore the night of our first wedding - he added with a manly tone of desire.  
Victoria blushed and burst out laughing in excitement, and then the two of them gathered their lips together and kissed each other. A kiss that began slowly, and then became deeper and more passionate, even desperate. Lord Melbourne wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him tightly... while his mouth devoured Victoria's mouth. She felt that she was out of breath, she was going to faint in his arms, but she gave herself willingly. He wanted tear off her clothes and possess her, and in his kiss he channeled all that ardent desire. Until they both heard a hoarse cough...  
They separated as if each had received an electric shock from the other, as if they had been caught committing an act of shame and sinfulness. And then they saw Baroness Lehzen standing in front of them...  
\- Lord Melbourne, your carriage is waiting for you, to transport you to Brocket Hall - Lehzen said without hostility in her voice, but very serious and accusing.  
\- Thank you, thank you... Baroness... I, well, I think I should say goodbye... I'll come and visit you Victoria tomorrow... See you later Victoria, see you later Baroness - replied Lord Melbourne clumsily and ashamed, as if he were a teenage boy surprised kissing the girl that he likes for the girl's mother, an emotion he had not felt in years, and then walked with certain difficulty, leaning on the walking stick.  
\- Goodbye Lord M! - Victoria said sadly to see him go away, and then headed angrily at Lehzen - Lehzen, with what right do you embarrass me like that?  
\- I'm sorry, but I seem to remember that Your Majesty told me that I was like a mother to her. And if so, it is the duty of a mother to care for the virtue of her daughter - Lehzen replied coldly, but with a certain tone of reproach, the closest to the insolence with which she had spoken to Victoria since she was Queen.  
\- But Lord Melbourne is my husband, Lehzen! You forgot it? - Victoria said in a whisper.  
\- Secretly, ma'am! But I don't see the marriage alliance in your hand, Your Majesty, nor have I seen an official and public ceremony as God commands. Therefore, if Your Majesty were my daughter, I would not give it to your husband until things are well done, and I could proudly say to everyone: "This is the daughter who delivered her husband pure and chaste before the Eyes of God!" I said ma'am - replied Lehzen, in the tone of a matriarch of the family.  
Victoria's mouth dropped open, and then she frowned like a child.  
\- You're unbearable when you get like this! - Victoria protested.  
But then she stared at the grim face of her old governess, the face she so deeply adored, and then a sweet smile came to her lips. And then she approached Lehzen and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, which reacted in surprise.  
\- My dear second Mama - Victoria said, stroking a cheek of Lehzen - Do not you want to help "your daughter" try on her wedding dress? The dress with which you are going to deliver me "chaste and pure to my husband" - added putting that girlish look that touched to her governess.  
The cold and stoic Lehzen could not help but get touched, and her eyes filled with tears, as she smiled tenderly. Victoria came and gave her another kiss on the cheek.  
\- I love you Lehzen! - Victoria whispered in her ear.  
\- I love you Drina! - Lehzen answered, also in a whisper.  
\- Come on, my grumpy Lehzen! - Victoria said joyfully and grabbing Lehzen's arm, she tightened her body to hers, and made her walk beside her - I want your opinion of the dress, there are a couple of details that I think we could...  
The two women of them went walking together, and anyone who had seen them, without to know them would have sworn they were a very close-knit mother and daughter...  
Some time later, Victoria was alone in her bedroom with Miss Skerrett, and then took the opportunity to discuss a private matter with her...  
\- Miss Skerrett, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about... and I wanted to do it when Baroness Lehzen was not present - Victoria said in an enigmatic tone as if it were a conspiracy.  
\- You will say, Your Majesty - replied Miss Skerrett, with respect, as she always spoke to the Queen.  
\- Please you get a chair and sit next to me - Victoria said cautiously, as if she feared someone might be spying on them.  
Intrigued, Miss Skerrett pulled up a chair and sat facing the Queen at a short distance.  
\- You see, Miss Skerrett, my marriage... well, my second marriage, as you know, is very close. And there are things I need to know... Things I can not ask anyone else. And maybe you can help me - Victoria said unusually nervously, wringing her hands.  
\- If I can help you, Your Majesty, you know I'll do it with pleasure, it's my duty - said Skerrett with a friendly smile.  
\- Well, this time maybe it's not exactly between your duties, it would be between the duties of a friend... You see, Miss Skerrett, what I need to know is... all about "physical love" between men and women, what happens on the wedding night -Victoria said, looking into Miss Skerrett's eyes, her eyes anxious and her face flushed.  
\- Oh... I see - said Miss Skerrett, also flushed and somewhat nervous.  
\- Skerrett, I have no one to ask this... as you know at this point my relationship with my mother is not at its best moment - Victoria said softly, for her mother, the Duchess of Kent, had been furious since Victoria announced her intention to marry Lord Melbourne and after a bitter discussion between mother and daughter in which both exchanged reproaches and hurtful words, they barely speak to each other, and the Duchess almost did not leave her stays in the wing of the Palace where Victoria had forced her to settle down, since they moved into the regal building - and of course I can not ask Lehzen, because she is a chaste spinster and because I am ashamed to talk about these issues with her. I could ask my friends Emma and Harriet, who are married, but I'm ashamed to ask them about these... so delicate subjects.  
\- I understand, Your Majesty - said Skerrett - it is easier to talk to someone like me, who is trusted, but belongs to the palace servants.  
\- I did not mean to offend you - Victoria answered in a tone of sincere apology.  
\- Do not worry, Your Majesty, you do not offend me, I understand... But excuse my indiscretion, I thought you and Lord Melbourne... the night of the first wedding... you know - Miss Skerrett asked, quite embarrassed.  
\- Oh no! - Victoria replied with a nervous and embarrassed giggle, remembering what Miss Skerrett had seen the next day - That night did not happen... that is, we just kissed and caressed, but... I think the main thing did not happen - added Victoria feeling that It was perhaps the most embarrassing conversation she had ever had in her life.  
\- I see - said Miss Skerrett, who felt as uncomfortable as Victoria.  
\- I need to know... the most important thing. As a woman... loses her virginity. I know that you are single, as I was until recently... and as I am still for practical purposes. And I have no doubt of your virtue! - Victoria explained, worried that Miss Skerrett would be offended in her dignity - But I thought that perhaps you have married friends, friends of our same age, with whom you have grown and with whom you have the degree of confidence to talk about those subjects so sensitive. As you know, I grew up very lonely, with no friends, and I do not have that confidence with any woman my age... except perhaps for you - Victoria saw a flash of pride in Miss Skerrett's face as she said that - Please, If you can help me, I need you to.  
Skerrett saw Victoria, her gesture of anxious nervousness, and thought that she was a girl of her own age, only that she had a very lonely childhood and adolescence, and felt compassion for her. Of course she had the information the Queen needed, though she did not know her by the means Victoria imagined, but by other means that would surely scandalize the Queen. But Victoria was so innocent, so naive... I could help her, the problem was how to find the words to explain nothing less than a Queen of England...  
\- Well, you're right... I have "married" friends of my age - said Miss Skerrett, thinking "if Queen knew that these friends are really prostitutes on the street" - and we talked about those matters ... I can tell you, you need to know, Your Majesty.  
\- Thank you, Miss Skerrett! - Victoria exclaimed excitedly.  
-Good Majesty... you know that first there are kisses and caresses, that's what they call the "preliminaries"... but the main act, the culminating moment of the carnal relationship between a man and a woman, is when... when the man is inside of the woman's body - said Miss Skerrett red like a tomato.  
\- Inside? And how can it be inside? - Victoria asked innocently and confused.  
"My God, how can she be so innocent!" Thought Miss Skerrett with despair...  
\- Well, it's just... it's just a part of the man's body - Miss Skerrett said, but she still saw the confusion on Victoria's face - Your Majesty, I beg your permission I to approach you and whisper in your ear - she added nervously and desperately, but without losing the manners that dictated the protocol.  
\- Yes, of course, come close - Victoria said anxiously.  
Skerrett rose to her feet and approached Victoria, and bending over, she drew close to her, and bring closer her lips to the Queen's ear, and whispered to her... Victoria's eyes widened, like plates, and her face turned red, when she heard what Miss Skerrett said to her with the most delicate words she could find. At the end of the words, Miss Skerrett broke away from the Queen and sat down again, her face also red as a tomato.  
\- But... that's... my God! - Victoria exclaimed with a nervous laugh and wanting to cover her face with the hands of shame - Are you sure?  
Miss Skerrett had to make an effort to contain her laughter...  
\- Pretty sure, ma'am! - Skerrett replied, with a funny smile, watching the comic gesture of disbelief and consternation of Victoria.  
\- Oh my goodness! - said Victoria, and her gesture of disbelief became one of roguery, and then became one of fear - But Skerrett, "that" hurts?  
\- Well... yes, it hurts, ma'am - Miss Skerrett began to answer and saw that the Queen really was frightened - But it depends... - she hastened to add to reassure her - The first time, is when it hurts most... women have... How shall I explain, Your Majesty? Well, we have something like a piece of skin inside our sex... the first time a woman has a carnal relationship with a man that piece of meat breaks and the woman bleeds a little, and so we know that she was a virgin - Skerrett saw that Victoria was more horrified - that's why that first time hurts most... the following times also hurts, but less. But the pain depends on other things... for example, it depends on the size...  
\- The size? - Victoria asked confused.  
\- From that part of the man's body, ma'am - said Skerrett.  
\- I see... so, is not the size the same for all men?  
Skerrett had to stifle a laugh at Victoria's question...  
\- No, Your Majesty! There are almost as many sizes as there are men... some bigger, some less and some very small ... and of course the biggest ones are those that produce most aching.  
\- I see... and what else does it depend on? - Victoria asked nervously.  
\- Well, Majesty, when a woman likes a man very much, when she is attracted to him, the woman's body responds better to the man's body... well, that's a way of saying it. Then, when the woman feels more pleasure, she feels less aching or the aching is more bearable... on the contrary, if the woman does not feel desire for the man, if she practices the carnal act by obligation, the aching can be greater and more unpleasant - answered Skerrett.  
\- Seriously? Well, that reassures me a bit - she added, with some relief on her face.  
\- It's up to the man, too, ma'am. If the man is very rough, and very inconsiderate, it can do more harm to the woman, produce more pain. But if he is gentle and delicate with the woman, if he treats her sensitively, he causes her less pain. Lord Melbourne is very sweet to you, Your Majesty, and besides, with the experience he have with other women, I'm sure he know how to treat you to hurt her as little as possible, Your Majesty - Skerrett said reassuringly.  
\- Others? Apart from his first wife, has Lord Melbourne had such that kind of relationship with many women? - Victoria asked, and her tone reflected jealousy and disgust.  
Miss Skerrett in her mind cursed the innocence of Victoria, and thought she did blunder.  
\- Your Majesty... it is normal for men to have carnal relations with different women throughout their lives, because men need it with more desperation than we women. And Lord Melbourne is a handsome man, elegant, powerful and rich... it is normal that he has had romances with many women. But really I do not know if they have been many or few. As far as I know since you are Queen and you know him, he has not had any relationship with any other woman... as far as I know. But what Your Majesty must keep in mind is that men can have carnal relations with many women, but they really fall in love rarely in their lives. Lord Melbourne has fallen in love only twice in his life, is what everyone says - Miss Skerrett replied empathically.  
\- I know... but I would like to think there have not been many - Victoria replied, still jealous - But I agree that Lord Melbourne will be considered with me - she added, smiling again nervously.  
\- Your Majesty, if you will permit me to say it, the best thing you can do is to relax and let yourself lead... you must leave everything to Lord Melbourne, he with his experience and love for you will make you feel happy and satisfied - said Miss Skerrett.  
\- You're right... thank you so much for your kind help - Victoria replied with a friendly and cheerful smile - This is definitely something I could never talk to Lehzen! - she added and laughed, causing Miss Skerrett to burst out laughing, and for a moment they looked like two good friends enjoying a bit of complicity.  
The next day, when he came to visit her, Lord Melbourne noticed Victoria a little weird, and observed with surprise that Victoria seemed to observe much in the lower part of body of him, below his waist... but dismissed it as his own imaginations.  
The days passed quickly, and finally the day of the second wedding of Victoria and Lord Melbourne (the only one in the eyes of almost everyone, except for the few persons who participated in the first wedding, the secret one). On February 10, 1840, in the Chapel Royal of St James's Palace, the solemn public and official wedding ceremony of Victoria was celebrated with Lord Melbourne. At first the wedding groom appeared to be very nervous, but when he saw Victoria advancing to the altar of the arm of the Duke of Sussex (Victoria's uncle who was best with her and who had defended her decision to marry Melbourne), Melbourne's nerves dissipated and they were replaced by the rapture with which he saw the woman he loved, who looked more beautiful and radiant than ever, in her spectacular white satin dress.  
Victoria's mother, the Duchess of Kent, watched her daughter walk in the direction of the altar. Victoria and she had an emotional conversation a couple of days before the marriage, and although the Duchess continued to oppose marriage, she agreed to attend for duty and for love of her daughter. The Queen's mother saw her daughter with mixed feelings, with sadness and displeasure at the choice of her daughter, but at the same time proud and touched. The Duchess could not help crying...  
In another corner the other "mother" of Victoria, Baroness Lehzen, saw her touched and happy for her. The Baroness tried to keep her mask cold and expressionless, but she knew that sooner or later she would end up crying. Victoria smiled at both of them, both her mother and her former governess, and both smiled back at her.  
Prime Minister Sir Robert Peel looked rather comical in his ceremonial attire, holding up the great ritual sword and walking in front of the cortege formed by Victoria, her uncle and the bridesmaids. On another occasion Lord Melbourne would have smiled amused, but at that moment he only had eyes to see Victoria walking towards him. Elsewhere, the Duke of Wellington, in his gala uniform, regarded the scene with respect, but also with some amused irony, thinking how incredible it would have been just a few months before to imagine such a marriage between the Queen and a politician who was about to end his term as Prime Minister and close to withdrawing from public life. He who had also been Prime Minister nor on his most daring dreams would have imagined marrying a woman of the Royal Family, and less with the Queen. But the times were changing, and he recognized that the Queen had been very adept at manipulating experienced and cynical politicians who were old enough to be her parents or grandparents, to get away with it. I was very curious to know the course that the country was going to take under the influence of the reign of that Queen who radiated greatness, although he regretted that he was not going to live many years to see it. Not far from him was Lord John Russell, Lord Melbourne's successor as leader of the Whig Party and therefore the new leader of the opposition, who also felt rather strange seeing his former boss marrying the Queen (since Russell had was one of the Ministers in Lord Melbourne's Cabinet).  
From a gallery at the top, where the servants of Buckingham were stationed, Miss Skerrett watched excitedly the scene.  
But Victoria and Lord Melbourne ignored them all, for when they were together at the altar they only had eyes to look at each other. Lord Melbourne moved his lips in silence, so that she could read his lips: "You look very beautiful." She gave him the most radiant and beautiful smile...  
They both listened to the ritual words of the Archbishop of Canterbury, and once again answered the questions, as they did that night in a guest bedroom at Buckingham Palace... "I will!" Each one said in a firm voice, though Victoria felt which almost broke her voice at the end of the statement, choked by emotion. And once more they declared them husband and wife, and Lord Melbourne gave a soft and quick kiss to Victoria, who was crying excitedly. Lord Melbourne wiped the tears from to her cheek with the back of his hand.  
Lehzen, the Duchess of Kent, and Miss Skerrett wept in shock.  
On leaving St James's Palace, Victoria and Lord Melbourne were hailed by the town, in crowded streets. In the end public opinion warmly endorsed the marriage of his young and charming Queen with a man who was the embodiment of the perfect English gentleman. The perfect romantic couple who had fought against adversity to be together.  
Only outside of Great Britain were some people dissatisfied with the marriage. In Belgium, King Leopold was furious, bitter, and lived those days as if he were in mourning. His plans to impose his family as a dynasty reigning in Britain and to become the patriarch of that dynasty, and to manipulate his niece through his favorite nephew, fell down like castles of cards. And all because of that cursed Lord Melbourne and the capricious heart of a silly girl... Worse was the situation in the German sovereign principality of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, where Duke Ernest I was engulfed in infinite rage and cursed every day to happy couple, seeing the possibility of to marry to his son Albert with the "richest woman in the world" and enjoy their wealth, escaping from their hands. As for Albert... he was Albert... there was not much difference in his dull natural state of apathy and melancholy. Only the first few days after the announcement of Victoria's intention to marry Lord Melbourne a few months ago, he was seen to be somewhat sadder and more melancholy than usual, as a sign of depression because he could not even woo the woman who everyone sworn who was destined to be his wife. Then he resigned himself and began to think about the existence he would have, now that he would not have a wife to keep him for the rest of his life...  
But safe from the spite and anger of those who cursed their marriage, Lord Melbourne and Victoria were going to live on their wedding night...  
After the wedding party, Lord Melbourne waited at the end of a long corridor of Palace full of candelabrums to Victoria, who appeared in a white dress and a large hat with long ties. She rushed into his arms and he held her, and kissed her lips. Then they left for Windsor Castle to spend a few days of honeymoon...  
On the night, Victoria waited nervously in the honeymoon suite, dressed only in a semitransparent nightgown (similar to the one she wore the night she spent with Lord Melbourne in a guest bedroom in Buckingham Palace) and barefoot. Victoria was wearing loose hair, which fell down to her shoulders. She remembered nervously her conversation with Miss Skerrett, and anxiously awaited what was about to happen.  
Victoria sat on the bed and got to her feet, walked a few steps in the bedroom and returned to the bed, not knowing what to do. She was standing again at the side of the bed, wringing her hands when she heard the bedroom door open and then she saw Lord Melbourne enter the room. Her heart quickened...  
Lord Melbourne closed the door and walked slowly toward her, a slight limping from the wound he had suffered months ago (a limping that would apparently accompany him for the rest of his life). He looked nervous, too, and immediately he felt the fear that she was feeling. Lord Melbourne wore a long nightshirt, and long underpants like trousers.  
He spread his arms, as when one says "look at me" and he smiled amused.  
\- I'm worse than that day at Dover House! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, making Victoria remember that day when she went to look for him in his office of Prime Minister without warning and surprised him in walking clothes at home, with which he worked in privacy, and both laughed that time.  
This time Lord Melbourne achieved his purpose of relaxing the atmosphere and that she laughed, though nervous. Then he approached Victoria and put his hand on her shoulder, and felt her shudder.  
\- Victoria, are you scared? - Lord Melbourne asked in a soft and low voice, while his other hand stroked Victoria's hair.  
\- A bit... quite - Victoria answered in a broken voice.  
\- Me too, Victoria... I mean, I see you as something so beautiful, so fragile, and I care about you, so much, which I'm afraid of breaking you. For me it's new to feel this way... I've never been with a woman I love as much as you. Today you made me the happiest man in the world, you made me feel that I was born again... I love you... I want you, Victoria - said Lord Melbourne looking into her eyes with intensity.  
\- And I love you, Lord M - she said, touched.  
\- Do you trust me Victoria? - replied Lord Melbourne.  
\- So much to give you my life! - Victoria answered.  
\- Then do not be afraid... I will not hurt you, my love. I'm going to be gentile.  
Then he bent down and kissed her lips, as he hugged her tightly. A soft, tender, but prolonged kiss. After a few moments that seemed eternal, he separate from her and saw her in the eyes, a look of passion, of longing...  
Then he bent down and quickly and firmly lifted her, off the ground, and carried her into his arms. Victoria, taken by surprise, watched as her view passed from Lord Melbourne's face to the ceiling in moments, then back to his face as Lord Melbourne carried her like a baby. They both laughed.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her mouth as he carried her, and after pulling his lips away, Victoria buried her face in his chest. Then Lord Melbourne carried her to the bed and gently laid her on the feather mattress. He leaned back against Victoria and kissed her again on the lips, more passionately, leaving her breathless. She responded to his kisses energetically, and placed one of her delicate hands on the back of Lord Melbourne's head to draw him closer. Then he touched Victoria's breasts again, over the fabric of her nightgown, tightening her breasts.  
At one point, Lord Melbourne turned away from Victoria, and stood, still seeing her to eyes. Then he took off his shirt for his head, and left his torso bare, and Victoria admired his male chest, wide and strong. Then Lord Melbourne took off his underpants and was completely naked...  
Victoria's eyes widened and she looked rather comical when she saw "that part" of Lord Melbourne's body... erect. She felt her heart went out out of her mouth, and she felt her whole body tremble with force.  
Lord Melbourne walked slowly over to her and stroked her face...  
\- Victoria, can I take off you nightgown? - Lord Melbourne asked in a slow and seductive voice.  
With her eyes wide and a gesture on her face as if she were in shock, Victoria nodded her agreement. Lord Melbourne grabbed Victoria's nightgown and slowly take off it for her head, and she raised her arms to help with the task. Now she was also totally naked...  
Lord Melbourne toured the whole body of Victoria's naked body with his eyesight, beginning at her breasts and ending at her feet, then returning and focusing her gaze on Victoria's crotch. With his right hand, he began to draw a path, caressing Victoria's body since her shoulders, caressing her breasts, descending her belly, tracing the curves of her hips, tracing a path with his fingers through her crotch...  
Victoria trembled, and he felt it under his strong hand. He kissed her again on the lips, and spoke to her in whispers.  
\- You have a beautiful body Victoria, the body of an angel... I want to possess it, I want to taste it... I need to kiss every corner of your body, every inch of your skin - he said in a voice drowned by desire.  
Lord Melbourne's lips descended kissing Victoria's neck, kissed the girl's neck again and again. Then he descended lower, and gently kissed the nipple of a Victoria's breast... then with his tongue licked the nipple, tracing a path through her aureole. Then he grabbed her breast with one hand and stuffed the nipple into his mouth, sucking it slowly. Victoria closed her eyes and with one hand clung to Lord Melbourne's hair.  
Lord Melbourne sucked one of Victoria's breasts for a while, then left it to continue descending, and then he kissed the girl's belly. He continued descending and began to kiss the Mons Pubis of Victoria...  
Lord Melbourne did not stop and soon his lips were scanning in a thick jungle... Victoria gasped and squirmed with her eyes closed, one hand clutching the bed sheets and the other on her husband's head. Lord Melbourne was exploring the holiest part of the body of Victoria, testing inside his mouth the taste of the intimacy of the young woman...  
Then, delicately so as not to hurt her, he put a finger in that intimate place... Victoria arched her back and clutched the bed sheets and his hair more tightly. Lord Melbourne checked the humidity in the warm cavity...  
He placed over her, and prepared to possess her. Slowly Lord Melbourne penetrated Victoria...  
Victoria shuddered again, clenched her teeth and, with her eyes closed, she made a gesture of pain in her face. Leaning on his elbows, Lord Melbourne was on top of her, penetrating her, to see her in the face. He stroked the girl's hair as he spoke in a low voice...  
\- Did I hurt you? - asked Lord Melbourne, with sincere consideration for her.  
\- No... it just hurts a little. But do not stop, please - Victoria opened her eyes to see him, tears streaming down her eyes and broken voice.  
-Victoria... for me your virginity is a gift. You make me crazy. If it hurts you, if you feel uncomfortable tell me and I will stop - Lord Melbourne said, protectively and affectionately.  
\- Thank you... but do not stop. I want you possess me - she replied, crying with nerves and joy at the same time.  
Lord Melbourne smiled and responded slowly thrusting inside her... Victoria closed her eyes again and gritted her teeth in a new gesture of pain and pleasure.  
Lord Melbourne assault into Victoria's inside, backing away a little without leaving her body, then to strike again, with slow and gentle strokes, trying not to cause her much pain, almost rhythmically. Victoria clutched at him, like a shipwrecked to a board, and she could not help nailing her nails into Lord Melbourne's back. He kissed her lips with passion and whispered tender words to her to calm her.  
Victoria opened her mouth and began to moan with pleasure, which rose in volume. Lord Melbourne rammed into inside Victoria's body with a little more force, causing her to scream louder. Until finally they both reached the climax...  
Lord Melbourne spilled his seed inside Victoria, with a manly lament of pleasure, and collapsed exhausted over her body... Victoria almost screamed at the last thrust, and then she felt an explosion of emotions inside her. Then she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, panting, breathing hard. A moment later, Victoria stroked Lord Melbourne's hair and back, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, until he began to respond by kissing her on the lips...  
Then Lord Melbourne lay on his back, and drew Victoria into his arms, so she lay on him. Victoria leaned her head on Lord Melbourne's chest, as if it were a pillow. She caressed his chest, and with a finger drew circles the man's skin.  
\- It is always so? - Victoria asked quietly.  
\- In a positive or negative sense, ma'am? - replied Lord Melbourne jokingly, enjoying using one of the formal treatments with which he spoke to Victoria when his relationship was less personal and more formal.  
\- Wonderful! - she answered like a little girl excited to discover something new and exciting.  
\- That depends on both, Victoria... for my part, I'm willing to always be - said Lord Melbourne, kissing Victoria's head above her hair.  
Victoria lifted her head a little and saw blood stains on the mattress cover. Then she saw the traces of blood on the inside of her thighs. Lord Melbourne followed with his own sight the view of Victoria.  
\- It's normal, Victoria - said Lord Melbourne, ignoring that she knew about sex.  
\- I know - she said, blushing, remembering her conversation with Skerrett.  
\- If you want to know anything, ask me without any embarrassment - said Lord Melbourne, seriously - After all, "you are still young and inexperienced, and it is my job, no, it is my duty, to see that you come to no harm." - he added in a mocking tone, using a phrase he had used at a crucial moment when he as Prime Minister tried to make that her as Queen do her duty and commission Peel to govern, and to avoid a crisis by refusing to accept the departure of her beloved Melbourne.  
She laughed, remembering that moment, and he too laughed...  
\- You're a fool, Lord M! - said Victoria, amused, then became shy again - There's something... when you were inside me... is it supposed to be that big?  
Lord Melbourne could not help but laugh.  
\- Did I say something stupid? - Victoria asked in embarrassment.  
\- No! No, my love - replied Lord Melbourne, with some tenderness at Victoria's innocence - It's just that most men would generally consider it a compliment.  
\- Seriously! - Victoria said a little astonished, and then she smiled amused - Then I think I have praised you!  
\- Sure... I love your body Victoria, it's so beautiful - Lord Melbourne answered in a manly tone.  
\- And you do not care if I'm small? - said Victoria.  
\- When I began to fall in love with you... and I had to work with you as Prime Minister and your Private Secretary, whenever we had a meeting, I imagined what your body would look like under your clothes, how would you be naked - Lord Melbourne said.  
\- Lord M! - Victoria exclaimed with laughter, scandalized and flattered at the same time.  
\- How could I resist this - he said, grabbing Victoria's breast, stroking and pressing it - These breasts like apples, so divine... your skin so soft and delicate, your beautiful legs - he added, letting his hand slide to Victoria's leg - And others so exquisite parts - he added, giving Victoria a sound, which made her startle and giggle.  
\- I like you too - Victoria said, kissing Lord Melbourne's chest.  
\- That's good to know, ma'am - he said amusedly.  
Victoria began to kiss Lord Melbourne's masculine chest, as before he had kissed her whole body. She was kissing her husband's chest again and again, trying to be seductive for the first time, as if it were a children's game. Lord Melbourne grabbed Victoria's hand and led her to "that part" of his body. Victoria shyly grabbed him, then was shocked to feel her hand a little sticky. Lord Melbourne explained with a smile that was it...  
By then Lord Melbourne was already excited again, and he grabbed Victoria and with energy turned her face up, and settled on top of her.  
\- Victoria, open your legs - said Lord Melbourne with a tone of command he had never used with her.  
Victoria spread her legs and gave herself submissively, and he penetrated her again. She made a gesture of pain, but unlike the first time she opened her eyes and kept her eyes on her husband's eyes.  
\- Say that you are mine - said, almost commanded her, Lord Melbourne as he rammed the inside of her.  
\- I am - she said in a submissive tone.  
\- I am your master... at least in this bed - he said with some amused irony - In this bed you will submit to my wishes.  
\- I will... I will be your slave, my lord - Victoria replied between gasps of pain and pleasure.  
\- You will never deny me your body... this body that is now mine. Say it - Lord Melbourne said, his voice choked with excitement and effort as he lunged harder.  
\- I will never deny you! It is yours forever - she replied, panting louder, and nailed her nails into Lord Melbourne's back.  
\- I want to own you all the days of my life! - he exclaimed as he raged with rage, lost in the passion.  
\- Oh God, have mercy on me! - she exclaimed, as her senses dissolved in the sweet surrender of the flesh.  
This time, when they finally reached the climax, Victoria screamed, and then, when they both caught their breath, they laughed like children and hugged each other kissing.  
They continued talking and laughing, sharing kisses and hugs. Victoria looked at the scars of bullet wounds on Lord Melbourne's body, on his back and on his thigh, the wounds he suffered when he saved her life. Victoria stroked and kissed the scars, with tenderness and devotion.  
\- I would have died if you had died! - Victoria exclaimed touched.  
\- I'm glad it had not happened, because then I would not have had the pleasure of holding you in my arms. But I thank those bullets, because we were able to get married - said Lord Melbourne.  
He grabbed Victoria by the arms and drew her towards him...  
\- Victoria, all I want is to love you for the rest of my life... is short or long, but I don't want to part with you. In every way - Lord Melbourne said with desire.  
Victoria looked down at Lord Melbourne's crotch and then looked up.  
\- You're ready, again! - Victoria exclaimed with a nervous laugh and a comical expression on her face.  
\- I am always prepared to honor my Queen! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne with an amused smile.  
They both laughed and again they unite their bodies, to consummate the "physical love" again...  
The next morning, Victoria awoke from sleep, still totally naked. Her head was resting on Lord Melbourne's shoulder, and then she saw her husband, deeply asleep, lying on his back, and also totally naked. Victoria saw him with a smile and a wicked gesture of desire, her eyes sparkling. She stared at him for a while, then slowly, trying not to make a sound, she got out of bed and stood up. She looked for her nightgown, but she realized that it was under Lord Melbourne's body, and she had to restrain herself from laughing. Then she grabbed her robe and put it on, tying the loops around her waist. With her robe on and barefoot, she took one last look at Lord Melbourne, who was still sleeping soundly, and, smiling, went to the door and opened it.  
Then she jumped startledly when she saw Lehzen and Skerrett waiting for her in the adjoining room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: final chapter or epilogue.


	8. Starry Night in our Window.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the starry nights, I sought your presence, without finding it ... Until one day I had you by my side contemplating the sky. Will it be an illusion of the spirits of the night or a beautiful reality? Will this happiness last long?"

"Lehzen! But what are you doing here? " Victoria asked quietly, not to wake Lord Melbourne, as she closed the door slowly.  
"I wanted to get in to wake you up Your Majesty, but Miss Skerrett advised me to wait for you would left the bedroom" Lehzen replied quietly, as if she were talking about the most normal thing in the world.  
"With good judgment! Lehzen, now I'm a married woman and I sleep with my husband, you can not enter my bedroom like you did when I was single" Victoria said a little scandalized.  
"I see... well I suppose Your Majesty will want us to help you clean and dress, that will remain the same. Are not you wearing your nightgown, ma'am?" Lehzen replied, arching an eyebrow as she saw Victoria's body through the half-open dressing gown.  
Victoria closed her robe more to cover herself better, while she saw the face of Miss Skerrett who was blushing... Victoria also blushed.  
"Come on, Lehzen... I have to get ready for breakfast. Do not bother Lord Melbourne... he's exhausted" Victoria said hurried to Lehzen.  
"I understand, Your Majesty" replied Lehzen blankly.  
After a while Victoria finished cleaning herself, and was finishing dressing with the help of Lehzen and Miss Skerrett. Then Lehzen noticed that Victoria was walking a little strange.  
"Is something wrong, Your Majesty? I see you walking with some difficulty" Lehzen asked innocently.  
"It hurts a little when I walk today" Victoria answered with some naivety.  
Skerrett could not help laughing, though she quickly covered her mouth with one hand and ducked her head in embarrassment at the glance of Lehzen and Victoria... Lehzen cast her disgusted gaze upon Miss Skerrett, and then turned to look to Victoria, and she saw that Victoria's face was red like a tomato and a smile like a little girl who had just committed a mischief, also with a bright and funny look.  
"Die jungen frauen von heute haben keine Bescheidenheit!" 'The young women of today have no modesty!', said Lehzen in German language.  
"Lehzen, hör auf! " 'Lehzen, stop!', Victoria exclaimed, also in German "And do not speak German, I told you" Victoria scolded.  
"Excuse me, Your Majesty" said Lehzen "Miss Skerrett, go to the kitchen to tell they, that Queen will descend in a few minutes, to have breakfast ready" Lehzen said, addressing Skerrett.  
"Yes, Baroness... With your permission, Your Majesty" Skerrett said with a slight bow to Victoria, and went to carry out the order.  
Victoria turned to Lehzen and smiled. Then she took Lehzen by the hand.  
"Lehzen, do not be in a bad mood! Do not you see that I'm happy as never in my life? " Victoria said and grabbed Lehzen as if it were her dance partner "I'm so happy, that I would could dance all day! " she added turning Lehzen in a small dance, but she quickly gave up with a gesture of pain.  
Lehzen could not help but laugh, feeling joy at seeing her dear Victoria so happy.  
"I believe you, Your Majesty... I see you as happy as when you were a little girl, and you were receiving gifts on your birthday or Christmas... And I am glad to see you so happy" Lehzen replied with sincere emotion.  
"I know, my dear Lehzen! " Victoria said kissing the back of a hand of Lehzen "Now I have everything I need in my life, all the people I love! " added Victoria.  
When Victoria went to her bedroom to see if Lord Melbourne was still sleeping, she found him finishing cleaning himself and getting ready to get dressed. Both kissed with passion and had to make an effort to restrain themselves, and not to return to bed without eating... they managed to go down to breakfast, although at the table did not stop exchanging silly or mischievous looks, and grab the hand tenderly and desire.  
The rest of the day was spent between meals, laughter, horseback riding on the grounds of the castle and kisses, lots of kisses...  
When night came, they were both anxious to the matrimonial bedroom to continue with their honeymoon. Victoria was standing, dressed only in another nightgown, and Lord Melbourne approached her from behind, and began to kiss the nape of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Lord Melbourne's lips came down and kissed Victoria's neck as she closed her eyes and made a gesture of pleasure. With one hand, Lord Melbourne pressed her breasts to Victoria, while with the other hand he stroked her womb over the fabric of her nightgown.  
Then Lord Melbourne grabbed the nightgown and removed Victoria by the head, leaving her totally naked, still standing. He stood still behind her, and now that Victoria was totally naked, Lord Melbourne stroked the girl's body with his big hands. With one hand he kept stroking and squeezing his wife's breasts, and the other hand descended to Victoria's crotch, and his fingers rummaged in her intimacy...  
Victoria twisted in his arms and with one hand clung to her husband's hair, turning her head to kiss the lips of Lord Melbourne. He grabbed her and carried her to the bed, and after laying her on her back, Lord Melbourne took off his nightshirt in a hurry and his breeches, and being totally naked, he stood above her.  
Desperately Lord Melbourne kissed her, and Victoria kissed him with passion. They both embraced, and then Lord Melbourne again penetrated her...  
On this occasion Lord Melbourne made love to her with more energy, with more passion, and worrying a little less to hurt her, although he was still gentle. Victoria gasped, and her moans of pleasure rose, almost turned into screams. They both rolled over on the feather mattress until they reached the climax... Then they both laughed and kissed.  
"Lord M... How many times are you going to "honor" your Queen tonight? " Victoria said with mischief and a cheerful laugh.  
"Should I understand what you're challenging me to, ma'am? " Lord Melbourne replied with a lascivious grin as he lay still on her.  
"I don't know, Lord M! What do you think? " she answered excitedly.  
"I think it's a challenge you're going to regret, ma'am! " Lord Melbourne exclaimed and began to kiss her with frenzy and nibble on her neck, tickling her, while Victoria laughed out loud...  
The laughter was soon replaced by groans and gasps of pleasure...  
The following weeks Lord Melbourne and Victoria loved each other almost every night with equal or greater passion, on Buckingham, Brocket Hall, or Windsor. When they were in Buckingham Palace, in Queen's bedroom (now the royal couple's bedroom), the nights of passion between Lord Melbourne and Victoria were responsible for Lehzen having to change rooms, and leaving the one next to Victoria's bedroom door. For the "noises" of pleasure of the newly married couple, especially Victoria's moans (even though Lord Melbourne sometimes covered her mouth with his hand) did not let poor Baroness sleep...  
And so came the day that Lord Melbourne and Victoria walked, she holding his arm, by the very site of the gardens of Brocket Hall where Lord Melbourne rejected Victoria's declaration of love. Like that day, a flock of rooks flew before them, and the pair halted their walk, and Lord Melbourne stared at them, while Victoria smiled at her brand-new husband.  
"You and your blessed rooks! " Victoria said with a sweet chuckle.  
"The habits of a man seldom change, ma'am" Lord Melbourne answered with an amused smile.  
"Yours have changed a little, Lord M... at least you do not wake up in your library, sleeping in a chair, after drinking brandy" Victoria said mockingly.  
"It's just that I now have a powerful motivation to dawn on my bed... a beautiful and young wife" Lord Melbourne replied with a look of desire and a seductive smile.  
Victoria blushed and with a smile of shame, looked away.  
"This place was always one of my favorites... until the day I rejected your declaration of love. That day was the most odious place in the world for me" said Lord Melbourne sadly as he recalled.  
"You hurt me a lot that day" Victoria said in a sad voice, as if the memories in her mind still ached, as if they had just happened.  
Lord Melbourne put his hands on his wife's shoulders and he spun her to face her, meeting her directly in the eyes.  
"I've never asked you to forgive me for that day, Victoria. I would never make you suffer, I prefer..." Lord Melbourne said in a tone of sad and sincere apology.  
"Shhh..." Victoria emitted with her lips, for to silence him, as she placed her delicate index finger on Lord Melbourne's lips "I know it was so painful for you as for me. And since then you have vindicated yourself, making me the happiest woman in the world."  
Lord Melbourne smiled and bent his head to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, and then he pressed her against his body, and she closed her eyes as she felt her husband's strong chest pressed against her face. They were a few moments enjoying in silence, until Victoria pulled away a little to see her husband in the eyes.  
"I have something to tell you, William! " Victoria said with bright eyes and cheerful and excited tone.  
"What is it my love? " asked Lord Melbourne, intrigued and glad to see the emotion on his wife's face as he stroked Victoria's cheek with the palm of one hand.  
"Lord M... I'm with child! " Victoria exclaimed, quite excited, with a charming smile and damp eyes.  
Lord Melbourne needed a moment to absorb what he had heard, then he looked like an idiot, and then that idiot face lit up with a gesture of joy, deep emotion, with a huge smile.  
"Victoria... are you sure? " Lord Melbourne mumbled, almost in shock.  
"Yes... this morning, before I left Buckingham, the doctor confirmed it to me" Victoria replied.  
Lord Melbourne embraced her excitedly, like a little boy who meets with his mother after months of absence... later, in a fit that would have been unthinkable in him only a few months before, holding Victoria by the sides of her torso, he lifted a little from the floor her small body, as if it were a doll, between laughter of Victoria and him. Then Lord Melbourne hugged her tightly and kissed her mouth, without Victoria's feet touching the floor. Finally he lowered her slowly, and tenderly stroked her cheeks as a tear fell from Lord Melbourne's eyes.  
"Victoria, my Victoria... I have no words to tell you what I feel... Again, you have made me the happiest man in the world! " said Lord Melbourne, very touched.  
"And I'm glad to see your emotion my beloved Lord M" Victoria said, her voice broken with emotion.  
"And you, are you glad to be a mother? " asked Lord Melbourne, as he wiped a tear from Victoria with the back of his hand.  
"I wish to be mother, of course, and especially of your children, Lord M... but I confess that I am somewhat afraid... for what happened to my deceased cousin, Charlotte, and other women who have died giving birth" Victoria confessed, with fear in her voice and in the gesture of her face.  
Lord Melbourne's face paled, and in his gesture also the fear was felt. But then he tried to calm down, for to give strength to his wife.  
"Victoria, of course there is risk, but in most cases women give birth and recover quite well... The worst happens in the minority of cases. You are the Queen of the richest and most powerful country in the world, you can have the best doctors and the best treatments that money can buy, which the rest of women can not have. You have a lot of people to take care of you, people who love you, like Lehzen or your mother, your dear mother who would like to cross me with a sword but who loves you with passion" said Lord Melbourne causing laughter to Victoria "And you have me, my love... I'll take care of you as if you were the most valuable and fragile in the world, I'll spoil you, I'll watch you every minute of the day, I will protect to you so much that I'm going to become annoying and unbearable, and you're going to end up sick..." he added with a sweet smile and more laughter from Victoria "I'm going to take care of both and I will not let anything bad happen to them, I swear to God and my late son" Lord Melbourne concluded, stroking Victoria's still flat belly, as if he could feel the child just beginning to grow in his wife's gut.  
Victoria placed her small right hand on the large hand of her husband, who caressed her belly.  
"But I'm going to get fat and ugly, and maybe my body will not be the same again. Am I going to like you as much as I am now? " Victoria asked with naivety and mild anguish.  
"Victoria, do not be silly! I'm anxious to see you with your big belly, because you're going to look very pretty. You will be the pregnant most beautiful and sweet in the world, and when you give birth to the baby your body will be wonderful. In any case, you'll never get me to stop wishing you, because I'm absolutely in love with you forever. So much so that the only thing I regret is the abstinence we will have to do during the last months of your pregnancy" said tenderly Lord Melbourne while with one hand he continued to caress her belly and with the other hand stroked the face of his wife.  
"Only during the last months? So, during the first few months, can we have marital life? " Victoria asked excitedly.  
"Of course! For my fortune... because I would could not bear to be nine months without being intimate with you" answered Lord Melbourne, amusing and seductive, honestly.  
"Me neither! I've gotten very accustomed to your caresses at night" Victoria replied, flushed, but with a seductive and coquettish air.  
"And I loved I give to you, ma'am! " he said kissing her, a deep and passionate kiss.  
At that moment Dash appeared, cheerful, sniffing and licking the legs of Victoria and Lord Melbourne.  
"Dash also loves Brocket Hall, as much as I do" Victoria said cheerfully as she lifted the dog from the floor and the animal licked its face "You love house of Papa! True, handsome? " she added with a smile.  
"Our boy is a good boy! " replied Lord Melbourne affectionately and cheerfully as he stroked the dog's head and he let the animal lick his face him "Let's go to the house, Mrs. Melbourne, I want to toast for the good news" he added as he circled Victoria's shoulders with his arm, and affectionately led her toward the house.  
And so the three marched into the house, Dash in the arms of Victoria, and Lord Melbourne with his arm on the shoulders of his wife, and she leaning her head on his body.  
Thus passed the months, with Victoria suffering a lot by the discomforts of the pregnancy, which caused to her some outbursts of anguish and bad mood. But her condition would have been far worse, had it not been for the infinite patience and great affection Lord Melbourne showed to her, which always had the right words and gestures of love and tenderness to rescue her from bitterness and fear. Seldom had, people seen such a loving and protective husband with his pregnant wife.  
One night, in the final stage of her pregnancy, Victoria was at the window of her bedroom in Buckingham Palace, contemplating a wonderful starry firmament with the telescope that in one of her birthday, Lord Melbourne gave to her, as she used to do many nights when she slept alone, with the difference that she was now sitting on the legs of Lord Melbourne, who he was glued to the window. Victoria was only wearing a nightgown, and Lord Melbourne was also in his nightclothes, and with a dressing gown. She closed the telescope, with a deep sigh, and laid her back on her husband's lap.  
"Do you remember when you gave me this telescope, Lord M? " Victoria asked with nostalgia.  
"How can I forget it, Victoria? It was that birthday of yours, and from what Emma told me at the time you did not receive it with much emotion" said Lord Melbourne amusedly as he kissed Victoria in the back of one ear.  
"I was angry with you because you wanted to leave me" Victoria blamed him slightly, in an ironic tone, as she made a gesture of pleasure at her husband's kisses behind her ear.  
"If for abandoning it is understood to fulfill my constitutional duty to cede power to the opposition, when I understand that Parliament does not support my government with a large enough majority to continue to govern, and out of loyalty to my Queen I urge her to fulfill her obligation and commission the formation of the government to the leader of the opposition" said Lord Melbourne mockingly.  
"Yes, I know, William, you wanted to fulfill your duty with the Constitution and above all you wanted to protect me, you do not have to repeat it to me... anyway, more than angry I was sad, because I did not want to lose you, I was afraid you'd leave from me. But in fact the gift made me very happy, it was the most beautiful gift had they done to me for my birthday until then. And since that day I spent every night watching the sky before I went to bed, for a long time. But do you know what I thought when I saw the starry sky every night? " Victoria said to him.  
"No, but I'd like to know, Victoria" he replied with genuine curiosity.  
"I wondered what you would be doing right then, where you would be... I was wondering what you would be thinking, and sometimes, I fantasized about having a vision about the stars and being able to see through my telescope that you would be doing right then" Victoria said shaken to remember.  
"I can tell you now... every night I spent in my office in Dover House or my library in Brocket Hall, and after I finished working on government affairs, I would sit in a soft chair with a bottle of good brandy, and I served me one drink after another until I fell asleep... but what no one knew, is what I thought every night before falling asleep. Since I met you, I only thought about you every night. Like you, I wondered every night that you would be doing at that moment, whether you would be sleeping or reading, or playing with Dash... and I would have given anything to see you at that moment. You were looking for me in the stars, I was looking for you on the surface of the brandy in my glass. And I felt like a fool, because I was falling in love with you, a girl who was young enough to be my daughter, who was as beautiful and perfect as an angel... and to top it off, it was the Queen! I felt like an old fool" Lord Melbourne said truthfully.  
"The two of us were fools... because I felt that you were too handsome, charming and perfect, a man too mature, and that you did not correspond to my feelings because you looked very little girl me, and maybe, you did not even find me attractive. How wrong we were! " she said turning her head to give him a tender kiss on the lips, and then she let himself rest completely on him "so much has happened since then! "  
"Yes, that's true, for example, you have a belly as a hype" said Lord Melbourne teasingly, stroking Victoria's huge pregnant belly.  
"Shut up fool! " Victoria protested giving him a blow with the fist in the arm "You know that I am very sensible with the subject of my fatness in this state! "  
"Why? You look very cute! I love to see you like this" he said cheerfully.  
"You try to have such a big belly, to bear such a heavy weight! And above all to endure such terrible ailments every day... sometimes I think I'm going to explode like a balloon."  
"But it also has its advantages" said Lord Melbourne, caressing Victoria's breasts above the fabric of her nightgown, he sense like they had grown in size.  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering, you're suffering from abstinence, even if it's a shared suffering" Victoria said with a laugh.  
Lord Melbourne laughed, then kissed her again. Then they both stared at the sky.  
"The starry sky is beautiful, magnificent... but I do not have to seek happiness in the stars, because everything I love and need I have it right now in my arms" Lord Melbourne said dreamily as he narrowing to Victoria with one arm and the hand of the other arm rested on her huge belly "Now I would only ask a shooting star, that everything goes well, and my child and my wife are healthy and happy after childbirth" he added and his voice broke at the end.  
"We will be fine my love, so that you embrace to us with your strong arms" replied Victoria reassuringly, understanding that her husband was now in need of encouragement "And you did not want to ask the shooting star for another wish? Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? "  
"I do not care, really... if it were a girl, I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as her mother, just as charming and sweet. And if it were a boy... I hope he is more handsome than his father, but in any case I am sure he will be gallant because he carries the blood of his mother" said Lord Melbourne modestly, and at the same time flattering with his wife.  
"Fool! If it is a boy will be handsome for his father, who is such an attractive man... I would love, he would have your eyes and his face resemble yours, and have a body like yours, so tall, strong and virile" replied Victoria, seductively flattering, while stroking the arms of her husband around her, causing Lord Melbourne bristled the hairs on his body, reminding him of the feeling that Victoria was growing more fiery in bed, something that to he was going crazy with pleasure... "And if it is a girl, it will be more beautiful than me, because it will bring out the best of both... I hope that it take your height, so that it does not suffer the complexes of its mother to be one small woman" Victoria laughed.  
"I find the small women very interesting! Particularly one." replied Lord Melbourne with desire, kissing and nibbling on Victoria's neck.  
"Umm! I'm afraid I'm going to be pregnant many times" Victoria said in a tone of pleasure, closing her eyes.  
"Do you remember your doll 123? The day we met... I'd love to have the same number of babies" Lord Melbourne said mockingly.  
"God, no, have mercy on me!" Victoria exclaimed with laughter.  
Both laughed, then stared at the starry sky.  
"Starry nights at our window... many nights like this, that's all I ask of life" Victoria said, her eyes moist and the emotion in her voice.  
"Me too, ma'am, Shall I take you to bed? " he asked, lovingly.  
"Yes."  
Lord Melbourne rose, carrying Victoria like a baby, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips, and then looked into his eyes.  
"I love you, Lord M" Victoria said with intensity in her voice and eyes.  
"And I love you, Victoria" Lord Melbourne answered with the same intensity, then kissed her.  
He laid her carefully on the bed, then lay down next to his pregnant wife. They both fell asleep hugged, while the telescope was resting on the window, and through it the starry sky was still visible...  
A couple of weeks later Victoria was carrying in her arms the first daughter of the couple, Princess Victoria Adelaide Mary Louisa... and to her side was Lord Melbourne, as proud father and husband, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arm around shoulders of Victoria, while his fingers delicately caressed the cheeks of his newborn daughter. It was the beginning of the long offspring of Queen Victoria and her husband Lord Melbourne, the beginning of a long and happy life together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all those who have liked my story. Evidently in my story I have created a fictional version of the history, quite different from the real history. Obviously beginning with the fact that in my story Queen Victoria marries Lord Melbourne instead of Prince Albert (which I think most viewers of the first season of the Victoria series wish we would have been what happened in real life, for to be able to see it in the televised fiction). I used the date and place of Victoria's marriage to Albert, but changing Albert for Lord Melbourne. The attempted against the life of the Queen Victoria related at the beginning of the story did not occur in the real life of the historical person, although it is rigorously certain that the Queen suffered several attacks like the one that is related in the last episode of the first season. As to the credibility of a regicide potential entering Buckingham Palace, it should be remembered that as early as 9 July 1982, an intruder named Michael Fagan managed to sneak into Buckingham and reach the bedroom of the Queen Elizabeth II, and sit in the queen's bed and even talk to her. If that happened in a time of electronic alarms and more vigilance, it is not so far-fetched to imagine an assassination attempt against Queen Victoria in Buckingham in 1839.  
> Another point in which I have changed the history in a fictitious way is to anticipate in almost two years the end of the last Lord Melbourne government and therefore its replacement by the conservative Robert Peel in the position of Prime Minister and by Lord John Russell as leader of the Whig Party.  
> In any case, this story is not inspired by the real life of the historical personage of the Queen Victoria, but by the series of television of Victoria, that like many people opinion has more of fiction that of historical rigor. My inspiration is the wonderful fictional relationship of Lord Melbourne and Victoria in the TV series, which most likely has little to do with the relationship between the characters in real life. And especially, my inspiration has a lot to do with the romantic and sexual tension between the actors who play the characters, Jenna Coleman and Rufus Sewell (I would love for both to star in a romantic drama of the same time, as I think it would be a great success). Even so, I have tried to write a credible or realistic story within the historical context, and I take the opportunity to say that English is not my native language, so I apologize if I have made a mistake in translating. I do not discard future stories that would be sequels of this story, but for now I prefer to try to write other stories inspired by my favorite couple of Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria. I hope you enjoyed the end, and I ask you please leave your comments, I am interested to know your opinions. Thank you very much.


	9. Epilogue: Family Episodes I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a series of Family Episodes, as an epilogue of history. A fun family episode with little Vicky (the eldest daughter of Lord M and Victoria) as the protagonist.

Queen Victoria had just finished her meeting with Prime Minister Sir Robert Peel, and although she normally stayed in the room while he withdrew with her permission, this time she accompanied him to the anteroom, for at that time she had other things to do.  
Victoria had never thought that her relationship with Peel was going to be so cordial and satisfying. In the past Victoria did not feel any sympathy for Peel, but quite the opposite. But now Victoria acknowledged that her antipathy to Peel had more to do with the fact that he was the main threat to Lord Melbourne's permanence as prime minister, and therefore to permanence next to Victoria from the man she loved. But now that Lord Melbourne was her husband and not her Prime Minister, Peel was no longer a threat to her love. It is true that Peel was still an unbearably boring man and rather awkward in his social relationship with the Queen, and that sometimes his nonsense again exasperated Victoria, but she acknowledged that he was basically a good and decent man (at least for to be a Political) and that he was a patriot loyal to his country and to her as his Queen. In addition, she sincerely thanked Peel (as well as Wellington, the other great leader of the Conservative Party) for the valuable support they both offered to obtain approval for her wedding to Lord Melbourne. And now she was a happy woman next to her husband and her daughter (the couple's first child). That's why Victoria struggled to be nice to Peel, even though meetings with him were a little boring.  
Victoria was saying goodbye to Peel, when Lehzen showed up with little Princess Victoria Adelaide Mary Louisa, "Vicky" for the family. Victoria smiled when she saw her daughter appear, a baby of only four months, who was the pride of her parents.  
"Your Majesty, I thought I wanted to see Her Highness before I took her to the nursery to take a nap," said Lehzen, who, since the child was born, looked less cold than usual and a little more cheerful, as if she were a happy grandmother to the birth of her first granddaughter, since Victoria was the closest thing to a daughter she had in her life.  
"Of course! " Victoria exclaimed in delight.  
"I see Her Royal Highness is larger and more beautiful than the last time I saw her, she will certainly be a very beautiful young woman. It is a pleasure to see you again Your Highness, you are a charming Princess if you will allow me to say it" said Peel talking to the little girl, trying to be affectionate and sweet, as he approached her (still in the arms of Lehzen).  
But the baby, who was calm, when she saw Peel's face approaching... he was frightened her and began to cry... a very strong cry, which showed the good lungs that the little girl had. At the same time Vicky turned her back on Peel and buried her small face in the chest of Baroness Lehzen, as if hiding for fear of Peel. The Prime Minister was puzzled and embarrassed, while Lehzen and Victoria made a great effort not to laugh.  
"Sir Robert, do not be distressed... Her Highness is very harsh or unfriendly to everyone. It is a trait that we have to correct over time, is not it true, Baroness? " said Victoria reassuringly him while suppressing a laugh.  
"Certainly, Your Majesty," said Lehzen, also suppressing her laughter, as she tried to calm the little girl who was kicking and shaking, while she did not stop crying almost hysterically.  
"Of course, Your Majesty. After all, she's just a baby, a little angel," Peel replied, though he thought she looked like a little devil at the time.  
Peel said good-bye, kissing the back of the Queen's hand and asking for her permission to retreat. After Peel had gone far enough for they make sure he could not hear them, Victoria and Lehzen burst into laughter.  
"Poor Sir Robert!... Come here my little demon! " exclaimed Victoria extending her arms and Lehzen passed the little girl to her, while the baby did not stop crying and kicking "You are a bad princess!," Victoria added taking to her daughter in her arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek, about the tears of the little girl, who stopped crying in the arms of her mother, "I do not know why you do that to Sir Robert, I do not know if you went out Whig like your father or if you inherited from me prejudices that I had before against Sir Robert. In any case, young lady, that is not right" she said giving another kiss to her daughter.  
"As the poor little girl will not be frightened with that frog face!" exclaimed Lehzen.  
"Lehzen!" Victoria rebuked her as if she did with her mother. "Do not say that in front of Vicky... she's so smart that I think she understands us despite being a baby. Besides, it's not fair to poor Sir Robert." Victoria then concentrated on her daughter, giving her a funny face, and the little girl began to smile.  
After a few moments of cuddling and funny gestures from her mother, Vicky began to laugh. Then she tried to touch her mother's eyes and hair with her little hands.  
"What an obsession this little girl has with my hair and my eyes! " exclaimed Victoria amused and slightly tired, "Who do you think she looks more like, Lehzen? It seems to me that she has the hair and the eyes of her father."  
"Yes, but in everything else she is very much like you, Your Majesty," Lehzen replied, looking at both with tenderness and pride.  
"Let's hope she's taller than me, let her take the height of her father... As for personality, we'll have to wait a few years to know if she went out more like me or like her father," Victoria said as she studied her daughter's face, who was now concentrating on trying to take from her mother the clasp she wore on the collar of her blouse.  
"Let us pray to God she will went out the personality of her father! " Lehzen could not help saying.  
"Lehzen! I'm glad you're getting much better now with Lord Melbourne, because after all, it's as if he were your son-in-law... But that does not mean that you demerits me that way... I do not see that it's wrong to be like me," Victoria protested while playing with a little hand of her daughter, and then she deflected her head a bit so that the girl did not give to her on eye with the other hand.  
"I say, Your Majesty, that your daughter would benefit greatly from the common sense and the legendary intelligence of her father," answered Lehzen with a veiled irony.  
"Of which I lack! " Victoria exclaimed mockingly "Do not be fooled, Vicky... she was one of those who did not want me to marry your beloved father, and now exalts him above me... Do not trust Baroness Lehzen... Are not you going to trust her?... Really, what will not you do, sweetie? " Victoria said to the girl, while she playfully joined her forehead with the baby's forehead, who laughed and squealed with pleasure for her mother's loving games.  
At that moment Lord Melbourne appeared smiling.  
"Baroness Lehzen," said Lord Melbourne, greeting her with an affectionate tone, and kissing the back of Lehzen's hand as she smiled amiably at him. "How are my two girlfriends?" He added mockingly and tenderly to his wife and daughter.  
"Your youngest girlfriend has made a snub to Sir Robert Peel! " exclaimed Victoria pretending reprobation, but amused, while the little girl wriggled in her arms and extended her little arms to her father, and made to start crying in disgust... "I know that when your father appears I no longer exist for you, ungrateful! " Victoria added to her daughter, pretending to be angry but happy.  
Lord Melbourne approached them and kissed Victoria on the lips for a moment, while the Baroness Lehzen looked away with a smile, already accustomed to the signs of affection of the couple in front of her. Vicky grew impatient during the kiss of her parents, slapping her father.  
"I'm coming, my little princess! " said Lord Melbourne to Vicky, taking her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead, while the little girl laughed enchanted "You made a snub to Peel?... That's my girl! " Lord Melbourne said mockingly, and the little girl screamed in pleasure with laughter, as if she had understood him.  
"Lord M! I think it was you who taught me how important Crown neutrality is in politics," said Victoria, amused.  
"If Vicky becomes Queen would be in many years, and if a Prince is born she will not be Queen, which is very likely..." said Lord Melbourne giving a significant look of passion to his wife.  
Victoria blushed as her pulse quickened... because with their intense sex life she was very likely to get pregnant again soon, if she was not already...  
"In any case, there will be plenty of time to teach her to be prudent and neutral in politics... you heard, my sweet girl, you still have a carte blanche to snub anyone you want anytime," said Lord Melbourne to the baby as he kissed her cheek and then made her cuddles, making her laugh and waving her arms contentedly.  
"Lord Melbourne to consent very much to the girls makes them spoiled girls, you keep it in mind," said Lehzen kindly, as advice.  
"Then I suppose you consented much to Victoria," said Lord Melbourne mockingly.  
"It was not my fault, Her Majesty had already been born like this," Lehzen replied half seriously and half jokingly.  
"Hey you two! " Victoria protested, and then they all laughed, including the little girl.  
"Time for the Princess's nap? " asked Lord Melbourne. "Okay, I'm going to read to her to get she to sleep fast. She loves it when I read press."  
"Press?... Curious reading for a baby, Lord M! And I suppose it will be Whig press" said Victoria with irony and mockery.  
"Do not worry, ma'am! One of these days I will read Tory press to her too... but it will not be today" replied Lord Melbourne joker "I'm going to sleep our rude daughter, Victoria" added Lord Melbourne and gave a soft and quick kiss on the lips to Victoria, then left with the little girl while he sang a children's song and the girl was laughing enchanted.  
Victoria watched them walk away with a swollen heart of bliss, love and pride. She felt the happiest woman in the world, although her next task filled her nerves...  
"Is the doctor waiting for me, Lehzen?" Victoria asked seemingly quiet but a little nervous.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Lehzen replied suddenly serious and a little tense.  
That night, Victoria and Lord Melbourne were in bed, and both kissed and caressed each other fulfilling the preliminaries of the act of making love.  
"Time to please my other girlfriend, ma'am?" Lord Melbourne teased.  
"William, there's something I need to tell you... I'm with child again!," Victoria told him anxiously.  
Lord Melbourne froze in surprise for a moment, then began to cover her with kisses, between laughter.  
"As soon? " he asked happily and excitedly.  
"We are very fiery! " Victoria said mockingly as she blushed.  
"Do we take advantage of the time? There are still months left for you must maintain abstinence," Lord Melbourne said lasciviously.  
"What do you think? " Victoria asked.  
Lord Melbourne pulled Victoria's nightgown over her head, leaving her totally naked and she helped him undress. And Victoria felt once more in glory when she felt him inside her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago I decided to make as epilogue of the story a series of short chapters, that will narrate episodes of family... of the family formed by Lord Melbourne and Victoria. Because I think it will be funny and cute to witness some scenes of married life of the couple. However, I do not plan to publish those family episodes very often, only when I have the time and inspiration. And I invite you to join the facebook group: For the love of Vicbourne. The best group of Vicbourne fans.


End file.
